The Fourth of July Skateboard Competition
by Donny304
Summary: Vinny takes his family back to Lake Winnetka. Sarah Jake and his son David join them on their vacation. Elliot is also there with his son Andrew. Sarah and Elliot start to date at the lake again. Please Read and Review.
1. The Lake House

This is a sequel to Not Like Dad. Vinny takes his family to Lake Winnetka. Lorraine invited Jake, his son David and Sarah to go with them. Jake then invites Mike to go to the lake. Elliot is there with his son Andrew who is fourteen. Elliot is a pro skateboarder. Andrew also skateboards and has beaten Brian for first place in the Lake Winnetka Fourth of July Skateboard Competiton every year. Brian hates Andrew becasue of this. Vinny brings Kate (His daughter.) boyfriend Derek with them after Lorraine and Kate nagged him to death about it. Sarah and Elliot start to go out and Andrew doesn't like his dad going out with her because Elliot and his wife divorced two months earlier. Andrew goes to Vinny about Sarah and if you know my fan fics that should be an interesting conversation. Sarah has some big news. Lorraine's nephew Tom McNulty also comes to the lake. Tom plays middlelinebacker for Ohio State and his team just won The National Championship (I hate it but, it plays into the story.) The ninth Vinny and Lorraine installment.

I don't own any of the Bakers or Murtaughs. I only own my created characters.

Chapter 1: The Lake House

"Bud, you better not be on your cell phone the whole time we're there." Vinny told Bud.

"What if it's a call from HQ in Houston?" Bud then asked him.

"Don't pick it up." Vinny then told him.

"It could be important." Bud then told him.

"If you're on that cell phone talking business with anyone, I'll throw that damnthing in the lake." Vinny then told him.

"You wouldn't do that." Bud then said to him.

"Try me. I dare you. Talk business on your cell phone and see what happens." Vinny warned him.

"I rather not." Bud replied.

Nora walks up to Vinny and gives himan annoyedlook.

"Are you done bothering my husband?" Nora asked Vinny.

"I wasn't bothering him." Vinny told her.

"Vinny, you told Bud that if he talks business on his cell phone you'll throw it in the lake." Nora told him.

"It's like that thing is glued to his ear. He's on vacation. Which means leave work at home." Vinny told her.

"Stop bothering Bud or you'll have to answer to me." Nora told him as she walked away.

"She scares me at times." Bud said to him.

"She scares the crap out of me all the time." Vinny replied.

"Who scares you Dad?" Matt asked him as he came out of the house.

"Your Aunt Nora." Vinny replied.

"Why? She's so nice." Matt said to him.

"She just scares me for some reason." Vinny then told him.

"I have to live with her." Bud told him.

Lorraine now walks up to Vinny and slaps him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Vinny asked her rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop bothering Bud." Lorraine told him as she walked away.

"And I live with that." Vinny then told Bud.

Vinny takes his Z there. Matt and Derek are in the Z with Vinny. Lorraine drives the SUV with Danny, Kate D, Brian and Mich in it. Bud, Nora and their daughter Nicole take Bud's car. They leave Chicago and head to Lake Winnetka. Nora and her family stay at Charlie and Ann's house. Vinny , Matt and Derek arrive at his cabin just as Lorraine pulls up.

Everyone gets out of the Z and the SUV. Vinny is wearing a plain black t- shirt with jeans, sneakers a visor and sunglasses on. Lorraine is wearing a light blue t- shirt with blue jeans and sneakers on. Danny is wearing a black Lakeside HS football shirt with white shorts and sneakers. Kate D is wearing a pink t- shirt with jeans and sneakers on. Brian is wearing a skater shirt with jean shorts and sneakers on. Marie is wearing a bright red t- shirt with jeans and sneakers on. Matt is wearing a White Soxs jersey with a White Soxs hat on with jean shorts and sneakers. Derek is wearing a Miami Hurricane shirt with jeans and sneakers on.

"I hate this place." Vinny said to them.

"How could you hate this place?" Lorraine asked him.

"Easy it's in Wisconsin, in farm land andI haven't seen a street light for three hours." Vinny told her.

"I like this place." Matt said to him.

"Well, I love the city. New York City, LA, Miami and even Chicago." Vinny told him.

"This is a great place." Lorraine told him.

"I don't have one of stores out here. It can't be that great if I don't have a store out here." Vinny told her.

"Then build one out here Dad." Danny said to him.

"I don't like this place either." Brian then said to them.

"You don't like this place because everytime we come here you lose in the skateboard competition to Andrew Murtaugh." Danny told him.

"Shut up Danny." Brian said to him.

"You shut up." Danny then told him.

"Now, that you two got that out of your systems let's unpack and enjoy the few hours we have free from your mother's relatives." Vinny told them.

They unpack and Vinny has a few hours before Jake, David and Sarah arrive.


	2. Elliot Drops By

Chapter 2: Elliot Drops By

Derek and Kate are sitting on the couch watching TV together. Vinny sees Derek put his arm around Kate.

"Derek can I talk to you for a minute?" Vinny asked him as he saw Derek lean in for a kiss.

"Sure thing Mr. D." Derek said to him as he got up from the couch.

Derek walks into the kitchen.

"What's up Mr. D?" Derek asked him.

"What were you and my daughter doing in there?" Vinny then asked him as he was cutting a cucumber for the salad he was making for dinner with the steaks he was going to put on the barbeque.

"Nothing." Derek replied.

"It sure didn't look like nothing." Vinny then told him.

"Trust me Mr. D it was nothing." Derek told him.

"I believe you Derek. But, remember this if nothing turns into something this vacation you and me might have a little problem. Understand?" Vinny asked him as he cut off the tip of the cucumber.

"I completey understand Mr. D." Derek said to him looking at the tip of the cucumber.

"Good." Vinny said to him.

Derek walks back into the livingroom and sits on the other side of the couch away from Kate.

"Derek what's wrong?" Kate asked him.

"Nothing." Derek replied.

"Sit next to me then." Kate said to him.

"I'll pass." Derek told her as he got up from the couch and went outside.

Kate walks into the kitchen.

"Dad, what did you tell Derek?" Kate asked him.

"I didn't tell him anything." Vinny replied.

" You said something to him." Kate then said to him.

"How do you know I even said anything to him?" Vinny asked her.

"Maybe it's because before he went into the kitchen he was sitting next to me on the couch and when he came back he wouldn't even sit next to me and when I asked if anything was wrong, he replied 'Nothing.' and walked outside." Kate then explained.

"I saw him with his arm around you." Vinny told her.

"And you threatened to stab him with a knife?" Kate asked him looking at the knife he had in his hand.

"No. I was cutting a cucumber when he came in here. And I told him to cool it while on vacation." Vinny explained.

"You told him you would chop off his manhood if he didn't cool down this vacation?" Kate then asked him in an annoyed voice.

"I didn't say that." Vinny told her.

"Dad, Derek is afraid of you. He saw you cut up that cucumber and thought you were implying you were going to you know if he didn't cool it this vacation." Kate explained.

"Then that boy has got his mind in the gutters." Vinny told her.

"Dad, I can't believe you would do that." Kate told him as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"What'd I do?" Vinny asked her shrugging his shoulders.

Kate gives him an annoyed look and goes outside.

Matt comes into the cabin.

"Dad, Elliot Murtaugh is here." Matt told him.

"I'll be right out." Vinny told him as he finishing washing the knife and cutting board.

Vinny walks out and sees Elliot.

"Elliot, what's it been four years?" Vinny asked him.

"Yeah it has." Elliot told him as he shoke his hand.

"Hey Vinny." Andrew said to him.

"What's up Andrew?" Vinny asked him shaking his hand.

"Nothing much." Andrew said to him.

"Where's Lorraine?" Elliot asked him.

"She's at Charlie and Ann's house." Vinny told him.

"Where's Heather?" Vinny asked him.

"Me and her divorced two months ago." Elliot told him.

When Elliot said that Andrew changed the subject.

"Where's Brian?" Andrew asked Vinny.

"He's at the skatepark." Vinny told him.

"Dad, can I go to the skatepark?" Andrew asked Elliot.

"Sure just be back at the Boulders by five thirty." Elliot told him.

"Sure thing Dad." Andrew replied as he went to the skatepark.

Andrew goes off to the skatepark to hangout with Brian.

"You guys should come to the Boulders tonight." Elliot said to Vinny.

"Who else would be there besides your family and mine?" Vinny asked him.

"My sister Ann and my brother in law Charlie and their kids. Bud and Nora are coming with Nicole also." Elliot explained.

"I'll take a rain check." Vinny told him.

"Why because of Bud?" Elliot then asked him.

"All he wants to do since we got here is talk business. He's driving me insane." Vinny told him.

"You're already insane. How could Bud drive you anymore insane?" Elliot asked him.

"I don't know. But, whatever he's doing it's working." Vinny told him.

Vinny and Elliot walk into Vinny's cabin to catch up on things.


	3. Lies

Chapter 3: Lies

Andrew goes to the skatpark and sees Brian.

"Hey, Brian!" Andrew yelled to him as he saw him.

"Oh, shit." Brian said to Danny as he saw Andrew.

"Look it's your best friend Andrew Murtaugh." Danny said to him sarcastically.

"I really don't need your sarcasism at this moment Danny." Brian said to him.

Brian tried to act like he didn't see Andrew. And skates off. Andrew walks up to Danny.

"What's up Danny?" Andrew asked him.

"Nothing much. How about you?" Danny asked him.

"Why is Brian skating away from me?" Andrew asked Danny quickly changing the subject.

"I guess he didn't hear you." Danny told him.

"I'll try it again. Hey Brian!" Andrew yelled trying to get Brian's attention.

Brian looks at Andrew and Danny as they are waving him over. Brian skates over to them.

"Hey, Andrew." Brian said to him.

"What's up Dude?" Andrew asked him.

"Nothing much." Brian said to him.

"Come on Brian it's been four years since we last seen each other. Something happened especailly with your dad." Andrew said to him.

"Nothing really. You know, same old same old. My dad blowing stuff up, me and him arguing over me skateboarding. And him and my Aunt Sarah are still arguing as usual." Brian explained to him.

"That's it. There has to be more." Andrew said to him.

"Not really. How are things with you?" Brian asked him.

"Hey look there's Chad Hinders." Andrew said to him as he walked away from Brian and Danny.

Brian and Danny just look at each other.

"That was weird." Danny said to Brian.

"Yeah, he didn't try to rub it in my face that he beat me in the skateboard competiton." Brian told him as he and Danny went back to their cabin.

"He wouldn't say that to you." Danny told him.

"Yes he would and he did." Brian then told him.

"When?" Danny asked him crossing his arms waiting for Brian to lie.

"The last time we were here." Brian lied.

"That's a load of crap and you know it." Danny told him.

"It's true Danny." Brian told him.

"Where was I then?" Danny then asked Brian.

"He said to me when me and him were by ourselves after the competiton four years ago." Brian lied again.

"And our Dad is the most serious Dad in the world." Danny then told him sarcastically.

"So, you believe me?" Brian then asked him.

"I was joking. I know Andrew wouldn't do that. Maybe you would but, he wouldn't." Danny told him.

"Don't believe me then. See what I care." Brian told him.

"You do care." Danny then told him.

"Why would I care what you think?" Brian then asked him.

"Because I'm your older brother. Plus I know deep down inside you want to be just like me." Danny told him with a laugh.

"Shut up. I don't want to be like you." Brian told him.

They get back to their cabin. They walk in.

"Great you guys are finally back. Go get changed." Lorraine told them.

"Changed for what?" Brian asked her.

"Elliot invited us to the Boulders for dinner tonight." Lorraine explained.

"I don't think I feel that well. I feel like I'm about to puke." Brian said to her.

"What's wrong is it your stomach?" Lorraine asked him.

"I think it is." Brian replied holding his stomach.

"If you're not feeling well you can stay here tonight." Lorraine said to him.

"Really. I mean if you think that's best." Brian said to her.

Brian goes to his room to lie down on his bed.

"What's wrong with Brian?" Vinny asked Lorraine as he saw Brian go past up the stairs.

"He's sick. So, he isn't coming." Lorraine told him.

"In that case. I'm sick too." Vinny told her.

"Nice try Vinny. You're going wheter you like it or not." Lorraine told him.

"Fine but, after we get back I better get rewarded for going if you know what I mean." Vinny said to her.

"Okay. I'll tell Sarah not to come over here right away." Lorraine told him.

"That's not what I had in mind. Wait a minute. I meant the other reward." Vinny said to her as they walked out the door.


	4. Jake, David and Sarah Arrive

Chapter 4: Jake, David and Sarah Arrive

As Vinny opens the door he sees Sarah with Jake and David walking up to his cabin.

"Where are you guys going?" Sarah asked him.

"Anyway to get away from you." Vinny told her.

"Lorraine where are you guys going?" Sarah then asked her.

"We're going to the Boulders. Elliot invited us over there for dinner tonight." Lorraine told her.

"He did? I need to go change." Sarah said to her.

"For what?" Vinny then asked her.

"To go to dinner." Sarah told him.

"He didn't invite you." Vinny told her.

"If he lets you in, he'll definitely let me in." Sarah told him.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Vinny asked her.

"It's Elliot he'll let me in." Sarah told him.

"Or maybe he'll close the door in your face." Vinny said to her.

"What about Jake and David?" Sarah then asked him.

"Vinny called us and asked Elliot if me and David could go to the Boulders and Elliot said he doesn't mindwe go there." Jake explained to her.

"You asked him about them but, not about me?" Sarah then asked him.

"Calm down. I asked him about you. He said that you can come also. I know I can be a prick to you at times but, when it comes to you and Elliot I try to help out as much as I can." Vinny told her.

"That was really nice of you. What's the catch?" Sarah then asked him.

"There's no catch." Vinny told her.

"Really, what's the catch?" Sarah asked him again.

"I can't be nice to you?" Vinny asked her.

"Your never nice to me." Sarah replied.

"There's a first time for everything." Vinny told her.

"Now I have seen everything." Jake said to him.

"You never saw a grill explode." David said to him.

"Yes, I did." Jake said to him.

"When?" David then asked him.

"When your Uncle Vinny blew one up at your Aunt Ann and Uncle Charlie's wedding." Jake said to him.

"And it landed in that part of the lake over there." Sarah told him pointing at the lake near the Baker cabin

"I believe it. If Uncle Vinny did it I'll believe anything." David said to him.

"How come me, Kate, Brian, Marie and Matt didn't know anything about you blowing up a grill?" Danny then asked Vinny.

" Brian did know. Your Uncle Jake told him." Vinny replied.

"Where is Brian anyway?" Jake then asked him.

"He's not feeling well. He's staying here." Vinny then told him.

"I'll meet you guys there." Sarah told them.

"What do you have to do that's more important to you right now then seeing Elliot?" Vinny asked her.

"I have to change and take a shower." Sarah told him.

"You already took a shower an hour ago when we first got here." Jake told her.

"Then I need to change." Sarah told him.

"You look fine." Vinny then said to her.

"Fine? I want to look beautiful for Elliot." Sarah told him.

"Trust me it will take alot more then changing your outfit." Vinny told her sarcastically.

"Pay no attention to Vinny. I'll help you with everything." Lorraine told her.

"Thanks Lorraine." Sarah said as she and Lorraine left for the Baker cabin.

Vinny and the others leave for the Boulders.

Lorraine is helping Sarah with her makeup.

"Hold still." Lorraine told her.

"I'm nervous." Sarah then told her.

"About what Elliot might think?" Lorraine then asked her.

"What if he doesn't like the way I look?" Sarah asked her.

"If he doesn't like the way you look he has to be gay." Lorraine told her with a laugh.

"I thought he had a son and was married?" Sarah then asked her with a concerned look on her face.

"Him and Heather are divorced." Lorraine told her.

"That's great! I mean that's terrible. How long have they been divorced for?" Sarah then asked her.

"Two months." Lorraine explained.

"You always know the gossip wherever we are don't you?" Sarah then asked her.

"Mostly. Plus Vinny told me. It was my idea to ask Elliot if you could go to the Boulders but, Vinny was a few steps ahead of me." Lorraine said to her.

"Remind me to thank him when we get there." Sarah told her.

"That's not important right now. What's important is Elliot not taking his eyes off of you tonight." Lorraine explained.

Sarah looks at herself in the mirror.

"I'm ready to go now." Sarah said to her.

Sarah and Lorraine leave the Baker cabin and go to the Boulders.


	5. The Boulders Part 1

Chapter 5: The Boulders Part 1

Vinny and the others arrive at the Boulders. Elliot opens the door and greets them.

"Charlie was asking when you were going to get here." Elliot told them.

"That was nice of him." Vinny said to him.

"Vinny and Jake the guys are in the basement and the kids are outside. Where's Lorraine?" Elliot asked Vinny.

"She's at the Baker cabin with Sarah. She wants to look nice for you." Vinny told him.

"She's already here?" Elliot asked him.

"I just said that Elliot pay attention. Andwipe that drool off your chin. It's only Sarah." Vinny said to him.

"I guess we'll be outside." Danny said to Vinny.

"That's what Elliot just said." Vinny replied.

Danny, Kate, Derek, Marie and David go outside. Vinny stops Matt before he can get to the door.

"I need you to do me a favor." Vinny said to him.

"What is it?" Matt then asked him.

"I want you to keep an eye on Kate and Derek." Vinny told him.

"Kate, will kill me if I do that." Matt replied.

"I'll owe you big time if you do this for me. You just name it and you got it." Vinny said to him.

"I want to go to a White Soxs game." Matt said to him.

"Done." Vinny said to him.

"Behind the vistors dugout." Matt then said to him.

"You got it." Vinny then told him.

"When they play the Cubs." Matt then told him.

"The Cubs? I can't get tickets to that game. How about when the Royals come to town? No one goes to those games." Vinny explained.

"It's the Cubs or no deal." Matt told him.

"Fine the Cubs. And your mother said you're nothing like me." Vinny said to him.

"How am I like you?" Matt asked him.

"First of all everyone on my side of the family says you look just like me when I was growing up. And when you make a deal with someone it's either you get what you want or no deal, just like me." Vinny explained.

Matt and Vinny shake hands. Matt goes outside to spy on Derek and Kate.

Vinny, Jake and Elliot go to the basement where all the guys are. They walk in. Bud sees Vinny and hides his cell phone in his pocket.

"Bud were you just talking business on your cell phone?" Vinny asked him.

"No." Bud replied.

"Mr. McNulty are you still there? Mr. McNulty?" A voice from Bud's cell phone said.

"Give me the phone Bud." Vinny said to him.

Bud hands Vinny his cell phone.

"Hello, who's this? Steve Ripken. Well Steve, do you know who this is? No it's not Mr. McNulty's assistant. Try again. No, Steve it's not Henry Gaden. I'll let take one more guess. Goddamn it Steve! It's not Justin Furken. That's correct it's Mr. DiMiranda. What gave me away? The cursing, that always gives me away. Anyway, Mr. McNulty is on vacation so, stop calling him. He called you? Next time he calls you, you call me. That's great. Take care now. Bye." Vinny said as he hung up Bud's cell phone.

He hands it back to Bud. Bud puts it in his pocket. It starts to ring.

"Don't answer it." Vinny said to him.

Bud has to restrain himself from answering it.

"Vinny, you need to lay off Bud." Charlie said to him.

"Who says?" Vinny asked him.

"My sister Nora." Charlie then replied.

"Good point. I'll ease off Bud. Until, I catch him on that cell phone again." Vinny said to him.

"Dude, just leave him alone." Jake said to Vinny.

"Fine. I'll leave Bud alone for tonight." Vinny told him.

"For the rest of the vacation." Jake said to him.

"All right. For the rest of the vacation." Vinny said to him.

Bud then takes out his cell phone and sees who called him. He walks out of the basement to call that person. Vinny just shakes his head and laughs.

"Why do you pick on Bud all the time?" Charlie asked him.

"It's a compliment." Vinny replied.

"Dude, how is getting on his case all the time a compliment?" Jake asked him.

"It means that I like him. If I didn't like him, I wouldn't made him the Head of HQ in Houston. And I wouldn't care if he talked on his cell phone all vacation." Vinny explained.

"Why do you care if he talks on his cell phone all vacation?" Elliot asked him.

"He works his ass off all year. He deserves to take a break." Vinny told him.

"So, that does that mean you like me and Sarah because you always get on our cases about stuff?" Jake then asked him.

"No, I just like messing with you guys." Vinny told him.

"That's not cool Dude." Jake then said to him.

"I'm kidding. Of course I like you guys. Otherwise I would of moved as soon as Sarah moved next door. Your family is like my extended family." Vinny told him.

"I think of you as part of my family. Not extended but, an actually part of my family." Jake said to him.

"You can't be part of my real family." Vinny told him.

"Why not?" Charlie then asked him.

"You guys aren't Italian." Vinny explained to them.

"And we aren't psycho nut cases like your family." Jake then said to him.

"I don't know Sarah comes close to it but, like I said before she's not Italian." Vinny said to them again.

They hear the doorbell ring. Elliot goes to get it. He answers the door and it's Lorraine and Sarah. Elliot just stares at Sarah.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Lorraine asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, come on in." Elliot said to them.

Lorraine and Sarah walk in.

"You look nice Elliot." Sarah said to him.

"And you look, wow! You look amazing." Elliot said to her.

"Thank you." Sarah said to him.

"Ann and Nora are in the living room." Elliot told them.

Lorraine and Sarah go to walk into the livingroom.

"Wait, Sarah." Elliot said to her.

"Sarah he wants to talk to you alone." Lorraine said to her.

"I know. Now, could you please leave me and him alone?" Sarah then asked her.

"Whatever. I'll go see Nora and Ann." Lorraine said to her as she went into the livingroom.

"What is it?" Sarah asked Ellliot.

"You look beautiful." Elliot said to her.

"Thanks. You look handsome." Sarah said to him.

Elliot kisses Sarah on the lips. Andrew sees this and goes back outside. He slams the back door as he goes back outside.


	6. The Boulders Part 2

Chapter 6: The Boulders Part 2

Andrew goes outside and looks pissed. Danny sees this and walks over to him.

"What's wrong Andrew?" Danny asked him.

"Nothing. I just feel like someone kicked me in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me that's all." Andrew said to him.

"Brian's here?" Danny asked him sarcastically.

"No. Brian isn't here. I saw something that felt like I was stabbed with a knife." Andrew then told him.

"What was it?" Danny asked him.

"I saw your Aunt Sarah and my Dad kissing." Andrew said to him.

"They're friends of course they would kiss each other." Danny said to him.

"On the lips?" Andrew then asked him.

"Then that's a different story. Who kissed who first?" Danny then asked him.

"I don't know. All I saw was my Dad and your Aunt Sarah kissing." Nadrew told him.

"That has to tough." Danny said to him.

"You think?" Andrew asked him with an attitude.

"It was probably nothing." Danny then said to him.

"I don't care. My Dad shouldn't be kissing random women anyway." Andrew said to him.

"You do know that your Dad and my Aunt Sarah went out once before right?" Danny then asked him.

"She's his old girlfriend?" Andrew then asked him.

"They only went out once. And she was his first girlfriend." Danny then told him.

"I can't believe this he would do something like this. Especially since it's been two months since they divorced." Andrew said to him.

"Since who divorced?" Danny then asked him.

"My parents!" Andrew yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Danny said to him.

"It's all right. I'm still not over there divorce. I'm sorry for yelling at you. It just makes so pissed thinking about them being divorced. And what gets me the most is after the divorce my Mom moved to Seattle and me and my Dad haven't heard from her since." Andrew told him.

"That sucks." Danny said to him.

"I know it does. It's like she didn't even care about me or my Dad." Andrew explained to him.

"That's going to be different if your Dad and my Aunt Sarah start to go out." Danny then said to him.

"Who says I'll let them go out?" Andrew then asked him as he walked away.

Back inside Elliot and Sarah go to the balcony to be alone.

"It must be tough to be divorced." Sarah said to him.

"We rushed into things. I knew it was going to happen she was my college sweetheart. We slept together a few times and then she became pregnant with Andrew. And we thought we were in love and got married." Elliot explained to her.

"So you guys got married because of Andrew?" Sarah asked him.

"Not exactlly. We were going to get married eventually. Andrew just spead up the process." Elliot said to her.

"Did you love her?" Sarah asked him.

"Not as much as I love you. The only thing I loved about that marriage was my son Andrew. His birth was the best day of our marriage." Elliot said to her.

"Elliot I don't think that we should go out. I mean you just were divorced tow months ago. I also think that Andrew needs more time to get over your and Heathers divorce." Sarah explained.

"I'll talk to him. He'll understand." Elliot said to her.

"You should talk to him about me and you kissing before you talk to him about anything else." Sarah said to him.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him after you guys leave." Elliot said to her as he kissed her on the cheek.

Sarah puts her hand on her cheek.


	7. Nightwing

I don't know that much about the Batman comics. I know a few things like what happened to Dick Grayson. That's about all I know. I know about Batman from watching the movies.

Chapter 7: Nightwing

At the DiMiranda cabin Brian is dwonstairs watching TV. Mike arrives and starts to knock on the cabin door. Brian hears this and turns off the TV.

"They must be out. I'll give Vinny a call." Mike said to himself as he took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Vinny said as he answered his cell phone.

"Hey, Vinny it's Mike. Where are you guys?" Mike asked him.

"We're at the Boulders. Where are you?" Vinny asked him.

"I'm at your cabin." Mike replied.

"Knock on the door. Brian's there he'll let you in." Vinny told him.

"I did knock on the door. He didn't let me in." Mike told him.

"I'll call his cell phone." Vinny told him as he hung up his cell phone and called Brian's cell phone.

"Yeah?" Brian said as he answered his cell phone seeing it was Vinny.

"Let your Uncle Mike in." Vinny told him.

"That was him who knocked on the door?" Brian asked him.

"Who else would knock on the door at this hour?" Vinny then asked him.

"A killer." Brian replied.

"No, a killer would of knocked down the door." Vinny told him.

Brian hears someone banging on the door.

"I'll call you back Dad." Brian told him as he hung up his phone.

Brian looks out the window and sees Mike.

"Let me in." Mike told him from outside the cabin.

Brian opens the door and lets Mike in.

"Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked on it?" Mike asked him.

"I thought you were a killer." Brian told him.

"A killer would of knocked down the door." Mike told him.

"That's what my Dad said." Brian replied.

Mike and Brian go into the kitchen.

"So, why aren't you at the Boulders like everyone else?" Mike asked him.

"I didn't want to go." Brian told him.

"Because of Andrew?" Mike then asked him.

"No, because I wasn't felling well." Brian told him.

"That's a load of crap and you know it." Mike told him.

"All right I'm not sick. I didn't want to go." Brian said to him.

Mike starts to look for something to eat.

"What are you looking for?" Brian asked him.

"Something to eat. Your Dad always has something to eat." Mike told him.

"Check the fridge." Brian told him.

Mike checks the fridge.

"There's nothing in here." Mike told him.

"I know. He didn't go food shopping yet." Brian told him.

"Then what did you eat?" Mike asked him.

"Junk food." Brian replied.

"Sounds good to me." Mike said as he grabbed a bag of Cools Ranch Doritos.

Mike and Brian go in the livingroom to sit on the couch.

"How's LA?" Brian asked him.

"It's all right." Mike replied.

"I saw you doing the stunts in that new action movie." Brian said to him.

"They want me to play the lead role in a movie." Mike told him.

"What movie?" Brian asked him.

"You read comic books?" Mike asked him.

"No. Matt's in to all that stuff." Brian replied.

"They want to make a Nightwing movie." Mike told him.

"Who's Nightwing?" Brian asked him.

"Nightwing is Dick Grayson. The first Robin." Mike explained.

"The sidekick from Batman?" Brian then asked him.

"Yeah. Did you know that the comic books had like three or four Robins?" Mike asked him.

"No." Brian replied.

"The first Robin became Nightwing and the second one was killed by The Joker." Mike explained.

"What happened to the other two?" Brian asked him.

"I think the third one was brainwashed by The Joker and turned on Batman. And the fourth one stayed Robin." Mike told him.

"Are you sure about those two?" Brian asked him.

"Not really. I only know what happened to the first and second Robin." Mike told him.

Mike and Brian continue to watch TV.


	8. No More Mr Nice Guy

Chapter 8: No More Mr. Nice Guy

After everyone leaves Elliot goes to talk to Andrew about him and Sarah. He knocks on Andrews door.

"Yeah?" Andrew asked him.

"I need to talk to you." Elliot said to him as he walked in.

"Is it about you kissing Danny's aunt?" Andrew asked him.

"You saw us?" Elliot then asked him.

"No, Dad I have ESP. Of course I saw you two." Andrew replied.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked him.

"Nothing." Andrew replied.

"Something's wrong. You're always sarcastic when somethings wrong." Elliot said to him.

"You and Mom divorced two months ago. Don't you think you should wait like a year or two before you start kissing random women?" Andrewasked him.

"Sarah isn't just some random women she was my first girlfriend." Elliot then said to him.

"Big deal. Mom was your college sweetheart." Andrew said to him.

"Andrew me and your mother rushed into things. We weren't really in love." Elliot told him.

"Then why did you two stay together for fourteen years?" Andrew thenasked him.

"Because of you." Elliot said to him.

"If I wasn't born how long would you two be married for?" Andrew then asked him.

"Five months." Elliot replied.

"Thanks for thinking about me." Andrew said to him sarcastically.

"Don't give me an attitude. I'm not the one who moved to Seattle and never came to see you again." Elliot told him.

"I knew I should of went with Mom!" Andrew yelled at him.

"Like she would of took you with her." Elliot told him.

"At least she didn't kiss her first boyfriend." Andrew then told him.

"No but, she was sleeping with someone else." Elliot told him.

"Sure she was." Andrew said to him.

"Andrew, where do you think she was every Saturday night? Out with her girlfriends?" Elliot then asked him.

"Why didn't you stop Sarah from kissing you?" Andrew then asked him changing the subject.

"I kissed her that's why." Elliot explained.

"I don't want to hear this Dad. You didn't even come see if it was all right with me first." Andrew told him.

"What I do is none of your business." Elliot told him.

"You kissing someone that isn't Mom is my business." Andrew said to him.

"Andrew me and your mother aren't together anymore get over it!" Elliot yelled at him.

"I hate you! I don't want you and that bimbo going out together!" Andrew yelled at him.

"Don't you talk about Sarah that way!" Elliot yelled at him.

"You stick up for her more then you ever did for Mom!" Andrew yelled at him.

"Andrew when are going to realize that me and mother are never going to be re-married?" Elliot asked him.

Andrew doesn't answer him. Andrew is just staring at the ceiling.

"When you grow up and decide to come talk to me I'll be there to listen." Elliot told as he slammed Andrews door behind him.


	9. Odd Man Out

Chapter 9: Odd Man Out

When Vinny and his family return to his cabin. Matt is asleep in the back seat of the Z. Vinny picks him up and carries him into the cabin.

"Hey guys." Mike said to them as they walked.

"Hi Mike." Vinny said to him.

"Mike how are you doing?" Lorraine asked him as she gave him a hug.

"I'm good. Hey, Vinny do you know that you don't have anything to eat here?" Mike asked him.

"I know. I didn't go food shopping yet." Vinny replied going up the stairs to take Matt to his room.

"I told you Uncle Mike." Brian said to him.

"Be quiet." Mike said to him as he threw a couch pillow at him.

"Hey. You can't do that to me." Brian told him.

"Vinny can I throw couch pillows at Brian?" Mike yelled up the stairs.

"I don't care if you hit him with couch pillows. But, if you hit him for real with any part of your body you'll have to answer to me." Vinny told him.

"Thanks Vinny!" Mike yelled back up the stairs.

"Remember he said that you could only throw couch pillows at me." Brian said to him.

"I know." Mike replied as he threw another couch pillow at Brian.

"You're worse then my Dad." Brian told him.

"I am not. When your Dad was younger when he first moved to Evanston he acted like an eight year old." Mike told him.

"No way. I would believe you if you said he acted like a thirteen year old but, not an eight year old." Brian said to him.

"Believe it. Anything you did up to this point in your life, your Dad has done and probably did it better then you." Mike explained.

"He never tried skateboarding." Brian said to him.

"That's probably the only thing you do that he already didn't do." Mike told him.

"That makes no sense at all." Brian told him.

"As long as it makes sense to me." Mike told him.

"You're just like my Dad." Brian said to him.

"Thank you." Mike replied.

"That's not a good thing." Brian told him.

"Why not? Your Dad acts like he's twenty two again. I wish I was twenty two again." Mike said to him.

"Uncle Mike you're twenty eight. That's not as old as fourty three. Or as old as thirty seven." Brian said to him.

"I heard that Brian." Lorraine told him as she went up the stairs.

"Sorry Mom. You're not thirty seven. You're twenty one." Brian said to her.

"That's better." Lorraine told him.

"Good night Uncle Mike." Brian said to him as he went up the stairs.

"I'm following you up the stairs. I need to get some rest after driving from LA to here." Mike told him.

"Good night Uncle Mike." Brian said to him again.

"Night Brian." Mike replied as he walked into his room.

It's the next afternoon. Vinny has a baseball glove on his left hand and a baseball in the other and is looking for Matt.

"Hey, Baby have you seen Matt anywhere?" Vinny asked her.

"I think him and Mike are outside." Lorraine told him.

"Thanks." Vinny said to her as he kissed her on the cheek and walked outside.

He sees Matt and Mike.

"Hey, Matt you want to throw the baseball around?" Vinny asked him.

"Not thanks Dad. I'm going to be hangingout with Uncle Mike today." Matt said to him.

"Matt we can hangout anytime. You and your Dad should play catch." Mike said to him.

"It's all right Mike. If Matt wants to hangout with you today it's fine with me." Vinny told him.

"You sure Vinny?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah. You and Matt have fun. And if you guys want to go anywhere today I'll let you guys take the Z." Vinny told him.

"Dad no offense but, I like Uncle Mike's car better." Matt told him.

"He has the same kind of car as me. A 1986 Nissan 300 Z only in Metalic Silver." Vinny explained to him.

"I like silver better then red." Matt replied.

"Matt take it easy on your Uncle Mike he's not as young as he use to be." Vinny told him sarcastically.

"I'm younger then you Big Bro." Mike said to him.

"You might be younger then me Little Bro but, you don't feel as young as I do." Vinny told him as he walked back into the cabin.

Mike laughs at that comment and shakes his head.


	10. Say Uncle

Chapter 10: Say Uncle

Vinny is looking at Mike hangingout with Matt and is jealous.

"Are you spying on Matt and Mike?" Lorraine asked him.

"No, Lorraine I'm looking at the woods. Of course I'm spying on Matt and Mike." Vinny replied.

"Don't be a jerk to me because your jealous of Mike." Lorraine told him.

"I'm not jealous of Mike." Vinny told her.

"I can see it in your face." Lorraine told him.

"Then maybe you should get your eyes checked old lady." Vinny told her.

"What did you say to me?" Lorraine asked him with anger in her voice.

"It was a joke. Calm down Lorraine." Vinny replied.

"You called me an old women. I'm not that old!" Lorraine yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. You're twenty one years old and have never aged since we meet." Vinny said to her.

"Be quiet." Lorraine told him.

"Is it that time of the month or something?" Vinny asked her.

"You're such a jerk." Lorraine told him.

"We've been married for eighteen years, known each other for nineteen and you're just realizing I can be a jerk at times?" Vinny asked her.

"I knew that you were a jerk the first time I saw you." Lorraine told him.

"Was it that obvious?" Vinny asked her sarcastically.

"Don't try to make me laugh and stop being mad at you." Lorraine told him.

"All right, I am jealous of Mike." Vinny said to her.

"Why?" Lorraine then asked him.

"Because no matter what Matt was doing he would always drop what he was doing and throw the baseball with me or hangout with me." Vinny told her.

"He's growing up. You need to learn to let go." Lorraine told him.

"I don't want Matt to become like Brian." Vinny told her.

"What's wrong with Brian?" Lorraine asked him.

"After him and Jake started hangingout me and him drifted further apart until we were at each others throat all day long." Vinny told her.

Brian walks into the room.

"Dad, we didn't drift further apart. I just grew up and started to do my own thing." Brian told him.

"Brian did you like hangingout with Uncle Jake more or me?" Vinny asked him.

"I liked hangingout with Uncle Jake more." Brian replied.

"Thanks for your support." Vinny said to him.

"But, I missed hangingout with you." Brian then told him.

"How much do you want for saying that?" Vinny asked him sarcastically.

"Twenty dollars should cover it." Brian told him holding out his hand.

"I was joking." Vinny told him.

"I wasn't." Brian said to him still holding out his hand.

Vinny gives him a piece of gum.

"Gee, thanks Dad." Brian said to him sarcastically.

"Then give me back my piece of gum." Vinny told him.

Brian puts the piece of gum in his mouth and walks outside.

Matt walks into the cabin.

"Dad?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah, Matt." Vinny replied.

"Can me and Uncle Mike go to the amusement park tonight?" Matt asked him.

"I have a better idea how about we all go to the amusement park tonight?" Vinny then asked him.

"That could work."Matt said to him.

"I'll tell everybody else." Lorraine told them.

"When I said 'We' I meant us, our kids, Derek and Mike." Vinny told her.

"Too late. I already dialed Sarah's cell phone. Maybe I should also ask if Elliot and Andrew would like to go with us." Lorraine said to him.

"Great. Just what I need a great big dose of your family." Vinny told her.

"Dad, stop being such a grouch." Matt said to him.

"Yeah Vinny. Losen up." Mike told him.

Vinny shakes his head and goes to get an Advil.


	11. Fun At The Amusement Park

Chapter 11: Fun At The Amusement Park

Vinny calls Elliot and sees if Elliot and Andrew want to go to the amusement park with them. Elliot says yes. Jake, David and Sarah are also going. Charlie and the others didn't want to go.

They all go to the amusement park. Matt goes in Mike's car. Brian sees that Vinny is upset about Matt hangingout with Mike so Brian decides to go with Vinny in his car. They arrive at the amusement park. Danny, Kate and Derek go their own way. Elliot and Sarah go one way and Andrew goes the opposite direction. Matt goes with Mike. David and Brian go off in another direction. And Jake hangs out with Lorraine and Vinny until he sees two hot blondes and then he goes into that direction. Vinny and Lorraine are finally alone.

"What's wrong?" Lorraine asked him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Vinny replied.

"Something's wrong." Lorraine then said to him.

"Baby, nothing's wrong." Vinny replied.

"Don't lie." Lorraine said to him.

"All right something is bothering me." Vinny told her.

"It's Matt spending time with Mike isn't it?" Lorraine then asked him.

"No." Vinny said to her.

Lorraine gives him a look like 'Yeah right.'

"Look Baby, nothing's wrong." Vinny told her getting annoyed.

"If nothing's wrong, why are you getting annoyed?" Lorraine then asked him.

"It's hot out here that's why." Vinny replied.

"The truth." Lorraine then said to him.

"Fine it is about Matt and Mike spending too much time together." Vinny finally told her.

"Vinny, Matt is just excited about seeing Mike after so long." Lorraine replied.

"I'm happy he's here too but, you don't see me hangingout with him all god damn the time." Vinny told her.

"When we get back to Evanston Matt will be hangingout with you all the time." Lorraine reassured him.

"You promise?" Vinny asked her.

"I promise." Lorraine told him.

They kiss on the lips.

Brian and David see Andrew sitting on a bench throwing rocks into the fish pond they have at the amusement park.

"We should go talk to him." David said to Brian.

"What 'We'?" Brian asked him.

"If you were mad at something he would talk to you." David told him.

"I'm not Andrew. I don't care if he's mad or not." Brian replied.

"And he's alot nicer to people then you are." David told him.

"He cares too much. That's his problem, not mine." Brian told him.

"Well, I'm going over there to see what's wrong." David said to him as he went over to Andrew.

Brian follows David and goes over to Andrew.

"Hey guys." Andrew said to them in a low tone as he saw their reflections in the pond.

"What's wrong Andrew?" David asked him.

"Nothing except for those two." Andrew told them pointing to Elliot and Sarah. across the pond.

"So what?" Brian asked him.

"He doesn't want his Dad going out with Aunt Sarah." David explained to him.

"Why not? Oh!" Brian then said.

"Yeah 'Oh'." Andrew replied with an attitude.

"Don't give me an attitude." Brian told him.

"You always give everyone else an attitude." Andrew replied.

"I do not." Brian replied with an attitude.

"See? You just gave me an attitude." Andrew told him.

"He does have apoint Brian." David said to him.

"Are you siding against the family?" Brian then asked him.

"There's that Italian in you. I'm glad I'm not Italian." David said to him.

"What's wrong with being Italian?" Brian then asked him.

"Nothing." David replied.

"Then why did you say that you were glad that you're not Italian?" Andrew then asked him.

"You hate Italians, you Irish bastard." Brian said to him.

"What's wrong with the Irish?" David then asked him.

"Nothing. If you like to get drunk." Brian replied.

"That's sterotyping." Andrew said to him.

"And your point?" Brian then asked him.

"Sterotyping is wrong." Andrew then told him.

"Yeah. What if one of us said that your Dad's side of the family was in the Mafia?" David then asked him.

"Knowing my Dad's family they probably were." Brian said to him.

"Especially that Barone side." David then said to him.

"I was thinking more of the DiMiranda side. My Dad never told me what his Dad did." Brian said to him.

"Come on. Your Dad in the Mafia?" Andrew then asked him.

"You never know. How do you think he came up with all that money for his business?" Brian then asked them.

"Maybe, my Grandpa Jimmy gave him some money." Andrew told him.

"That's only one person. I know my Uncle John and Uncle Rick gave him some money and so did my Grandpa Vinny." Brian then said to him.

"Your Uncle John scares me." David said to him.

"All because he was a bouncer in Miami doesn't make him scary." Brian explained to him.

"Your Uncle John is ripped. He looks like a middlelinebacker." David then said to him.

Andrew sees Elliot and Sarah kiss. He throws a rock in the water at their reflection and it makes ripples.

"Chill out Dude." Brian told him.

"It's easy for you to say. Your parents are still together." Andrew told him as he walked away.

Jake was rejected by those two blondes he was following. He meets up with Vinny and Lorraine again. Jake is rubbing his eyes and his face and hair is drenched.

"What happened to you?" Vinny asked him.

"Those two blondes I was following maced me and then they threw their sodas on me." Jake explained to them.

"Why did they throw their sodas on you?" Lorraine asked him.

"To get the mace out of my eyes." Jake then told them.

"That's the funniest thing I ever heard." Vinny said to him laughing.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you." Jake said to him getting the ice from the soda out of his hair.

"Well this is an AMUSEment park." Vinny said to him still laughing.

"That was so stupid." Jake said to him.

Lorraine is now laughing at him.

"The remark he made wasn't funny. It was stupid." Jake explained to her.

"I know. But, it was so stupid it was funny." Lorraine said to him still laughing.

"You two were made for each other." Jake told them.

"Ain't it great." Vinny then said to him.

Vinny is feeling better now that Jake got maced and got soda thrown on him.


	12. No Help At All

Chapter 12: No Help At All

Andrew is walking around with a disgusted look on his face. He runs into Vinny.

"Hey Andrew." Vinny said to him.

"What? Oh hi." Andrew said to him.

"Do you know where Mike and Matt are?" Vinny asked him.

"No. But, I do know where my Dad and that bimbo are." Andrew replied.

"You mean psycho cop?" Vinny then asked him.

"Psycho cop?" Andrew replied not knowing who Vinny was talking about.

"You know Sarah." Vinny then told him.

"I hate her." Andrew said to him.

"Try living next door to her before you say that you hate her." Vinny said to him.

"You have to put up with her everyday. That must be terrible." Andrew said to him.

"Believe me it is. I can't stand her." Vinny then told him.

"What is she like?" Andrew then asked him.

"Let's sit down. This might take a while." Vinny told him as he sat on a bench.

Andrew sits next to him.

"Sarah is a person that gets on my nerves. She's like a scab you can't get rid of. She's annoying." Vinny told him.

"Tell me about it." Andrew said to him.

"I will just give me an hour or two." Vinny told him sarcastically.

"Hurry up then." Andrew said to him.

"She likes to pull pranks. She once soaked a guys underwear in meat. And she's a little rough around the edges. She hit one of my friends in the groin with a baseball bat and bent it. And her and her brother Jake cost me fifteen thousand dollars. She tried to blackmail me twice." Vinny told him.

"She did all that to you?" Andrew asked him.

"Not the soaking the underwear in meat part but, the rest of it she did it all in the three months she knew me." Vinny told him.

"She's evil I have to stop her from dating my Dad. Thanks Vinny." Andrew told him as he walked away from him.

"Wait Andrew. Andrew! Come back here!" Vinny yelled to him as he was walking away.

"Fuck. If Andrew gets between Sarah and Elliot I know that I'm going to be blamed for it somehow." Vinny said to himself.

Andrew goes up to Sarah.

"Hi Sarah." Andrew said to him.

"Hi Andrew." Sarah said to him.

"Can we talk?" Andrew then asked her.

"Sure. What's up?" Sarah replied.

"Can we talk where we won't be interupted?" Andrew then asked her.

"Whatever." Sarah replied.

Her and Andrew start to walk and talk. Then Andrew stops for some reason.

"Stay away from my Dad." Andrew told her.

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked him confused.

"Stay away from my Dad." Andrew told her again.

"Andrew where is this coming from?" Sarah then asked him.

"My Dad and Mom divorced two months ago. I don't care if you still have feelings for him. I know for a fact that he's still getting over my Mom. I think that he'll go out with anyone at this point, even a bimbo like you." Andrew told her.

"What did you just call me?" Sarah asked him infuriated.

"A bimbo. Maybe you should stop drooling over my Dad and get out of mine and his life forever psycho cop." Andrew told her.

Sarah is in shock. Andrew walks away from her.

"Vinny!" Sarah yelled with her fist clinched.

Vinny and Lorraine are walking together. Lorraine stops.

"Did you hear something?" Lorraine asked him.

"No." Vinny replied.

Sarah comes up to them and Vinny sees the look on her face.

"Holy Crap." Vinny said as he saw Sarah.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Lorraine asked her.

"Your demented husband!" Sarah yelled.

"What did you do now?" Lorraine asked him with an annoyed look on her face.

"I might of said something to Andrew." Vinny replied backing away from Lorraine and Sarah.

"You think?" Sarah asked him.

"Calm down. That vain in your forehead looks like it's about to burst." Vinny told her.

"What exactlly did you tell him?" Sarah then asked him.

"I told him what I thought about you." Vinny answered.

"The truth or jokingly?" Lorraine then asked him.

"The truth." Vinny replied.

"Oh God! He thinks I'm a nutcase now!" Sarah yelled at him.

"I didn't call you a nutcase. I called you psycho cop and said that you were like a scab you couldn't get rid of." Vinny told her.

"You what!" Sarah then screamed at him.

"Sarah you need to take a few deep breathes." Vinny said to her.

"I'll tell you what I need! I need to KILL you!" Sarah told him.

"I know Karate and I'm not afraid to use it on you." Vinny told her.

"Martial Arts ain't going to help you now!" Sarah told him.

"Sarah come with me and we'll walk this off." Lorraine told her.

"Yeah. Go walk it off." Vinny then said to him.

"Shut up! You said enough to Andrew." Lorraine told him.

"But, I.." Vinny started to say.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Lorraine then asked him.

"What could you do to hurt me?" Vinny then asked her with a chuckle.

Lorraine hits him in the balls with her handbag.

"Anymore questions smartass?" Lorraine asked him.

"Just one. What the hell do you have in that bag a brick or your meatloaf?" Vinny then asked her as he was on the ground trying to catch his breathe.

Elliot now walks over to him and helps him up.

"Thanks Elliot." Vinny said to him.

"No problem." Elliot said to him.

Elliot punches him in the stomach. Vinny groans and goes to the ground again.

"What the hell is your problem?" Vinny then asked him.

"You telling Andrew about Sarah's past. You couldn't tell him about all the good things she does?" Elliot asked him.

"I'm blacking out because I'm in so much pain and you want me to remember the one good thing about Sarah?" Vinny then asked him.

Elliot walks away from Vinny and goes after Lorraine and Sarah.


	13. Night On The Couch

Chapter 13: Night On The Couch

Sarah and Lorraine walk off and Elliot catches up to them.

"Where's Vinny?" Lorraine asked him.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him he was holding his gut on the ground." Elliot told them.

"I hit him with my purse but, not in the stomach." Lorraine told him.

"I punched him in the stomach. Do you know that yourhusband has a hard stomach it felt like I hit a brickwall." Elliot told her.

"He has to have an iron cast stomach with all the hot stuff he eats." Lorraine told him.

"Can you leave me and Sarah alone?" Elliot asked her.

"I'll go see if Vinny's all right." Lorraine told them as she walked away.

"Look Sarah, I'm sorry that Andrew called you a bimbo." Elliot apologized to her.

"It's all right." Sarah said to him.

"No, it's not. He was out of line and rude." Elliot explained.

"He talked to Vinny what do you expect?" Sarah then asked him.

"He still shouldn't of said that to you. I'll talk to him when we get home tonight." Elliot said to her.

"I know why he hates me." Sarah told him.

"He doesn't hate you." Elliot told her.

"Elliot you and your wife divorced two months ago. Andrew thinks that I'm going to replace Heather." Sarah explained to him.

"He doesn't think that." Elliot replied.

"That's the impression I got when he talked to me." Sarah then told him.

"He's just upset that I didn't ask him before we started to go out." Elliot explained.

"Talk to him and work this out. And if he doesn't fell like you should date me then we won't date." Sarah explained to him.

"But, Sarah." Elliot said to her.

"Elliot it's been nice going out with you again." Sarah told him.

She kisses him on the cheek and walks away.

Everyone meets up and goes back to the cabins.

"What happened to you?" Brian asked Vinny.

"Your mother beat me up again." Vinny told him with a laugh.

"That sucks." Brian replied.

"I know. I'm a black belt in Karate. I should be able to take her." Vinny explained.

It's silent on the rest of the car ride home.

When Vinny arrives at his cabin. Mike is taking Matt out of his Z and is carrying him into the cabin.

"Mike, I got it." Vinny said to him.

"Vinny, let me do it." Mike told him.

"Mike, seriously I got it." Vinny told him again.

"What you don't trust me anymore?" Mike asked him.

"I trust you." Vinny replied.

"Then let me put Matt to bed and give you and Lorraine some time alone." Mike told him as he went into the cabin to put Matt to bed.

"Great. Time alone with Lorraine who's mad at me." Vinny said sarcastically to himself.

Vinny walks into the cabin.

"Sarah just called me." Lorraine told him.

"What did she blame me for now?" Vinny asked her.

"She broke up with Elliot because of Andrew." Lorraine told him.

"She didn't blame me for that?" Vinny then asked her.

"She did but, she mostly said that she didn't feel like Andrew wanted them to go out." Lorraine explained to him.

"I really hope it works out between her and Elliot." Vinny said to her.

"Well, thanks to you talking to Andrew they aren't going out anymore." Lorraine told him.

"I was joking. Andrew left before I could tell him I was joking." Vinny explained.

"I don't care. And for your part in this thing you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Lorraine told him as she went upstairs.

"You can't be serious?" Vinny asked her.

"Follow me upstairs and walk into our room and see how serious I am." Lorraine warned him.

"You're lucky that I'm tired and don't feel like going upstairs." Vinny told her.

"Sure you are." Lorraine told him.

Vinny goes to sleep on the couch.


	14. Sarah's Big News

Chapter 14: Sarah's Big News

In the middle of the night Vinny wakes up with pain in his back.

"I'm never going to sleep on this couch ever again." He said as he held his back.

He goes to walk into the kitchen and slips on Brian's skateboard. And when he hits the floor he hears his back crack.

"That wasn't good." Vinny said as he was getting up.

He kicks Brians skateboard and it slides under the couch. After he gets a drink he goes back on the couch and tries to fall back asleep. He hears a knock on his door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Vinny said as he went to get the door.

He opens it and it's Sarah.

"Hey Vinny." Sarah said to him.

"Wha,t no punch in the face?" Vinny asked her.

"You deserve it but, no." Sarah said to him.

"Why have you graced me with your presence at five in the god damn morning?" Vinny asked her looking at the clock on the wall.

"I'm actually hear to see Lorraine." Sarah replied.

"She's still sleeping." Vinny told her.

"Oh. Then tell her to give me a call when she gets up." Sarah told him as she headed towards the door.

"I'm up. You can talk to me." Vinny said to her.

"It's more of a sister to sister talk." Sarah told him.

"It's about Elliot isn't it?" Vinny then asked her.

"No." Sarah replied.

"What else would it be about then?" Vinny then asked her.

"Nothing that I would tell you about." Sarah said to him.

"It can't be that bad." Vinny told her.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I had a one nighter with a football player and.." Sarah told him.

"A high school or college player?" Vinny asked her sarcastically.

"A professional. As I was saying we slept together one night and now.." Sarah told him again.

"I don't need to know that. I'll go get Lorraine." Vinny told her as he went to wake up Lorraine.

Vinny goes upstairs and walks into his and Lorraine's room.

"Baby?" Vinny whispered as he walked in.

"Vinny what did I tell you earlier?" Lorraine asked him.

"Your sister Sarah is here and wants to talk to you." Vinny told her.

"What does she want?" Lorraine asked him.

"It's one of those conversations you have with another women. And the last time I checked I'm a guy. My balls still hurt from before but, I'm still a guy." Vinny replied.

Lorraine sighs and gets up and goes downstairs. When Lorraine leaves the room Vinny takes that opportunity to get into bed and go to sleep.

"Hey Lorraine." Sarah said to her as she saw her come downstairs.

"Hi Sarah." Lorraine replied rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I have to tell you something." Sarah told her.

"You want coffee?" Lorraine asked her.

"No, thanks." Sarah replied.

Lorraine goes into the kitchen to make coffee. Sarah follows her and sits at the kitchen table.

"Lorraine I slept with an NFL player." Sarah told her.

"Which one?" Lorraine asked her.

"He plays for the Miami Dolphins and is their Quarterback." Sarah told her.

"What's his name?" Lorraine then asked her wondering who it was.

"He knows Vinny pretty well. So, you have to promise not to tell him." Sarah told her.

"I promise." Lorraine told her.

"Pinky swear." Sarah pleaded holding otu her pinky.

"Fine pinky swear." Lorraine told her as they pinky swore.

"He's really cute and you also know who he is." Sarah then told her.

"Sarah, just tell me who it is." Lorraine said to her.

"I slept with Vinny's nephew Don." Sarah told her.

"No you didn't." Lorraine said to her in shock.

"I did." Sarah replied.

"When?" Lorraine then asked her.

"A few weeks ago when he came for a visit." Sarah told her.

"Why don't you want Vinny to know that?" Lorraine then asked her.

"Because I'm pregnant. And he's the father." Sarah told her.

Lorraine has her coffee mug in her hand and she is just holding it to her lip in disbelief.

"How do you know he's the father?" Lorraine asked her still in shock of the news.

"He's the only guy I ever slept with." Sarah told her.

"We can't tell Vinny that. He would flip out." Lorraine said to her.

"I don't think he would flip out." Sarah replied.

"Then what would he do?" Lorraine then asked her.

"He would calmly go to Miami and kill his nephew." Sarah told her.

"He wouldn't kill Don. He might yell at Don and slap him in the back of the head but, he wouldn't kill him." Lorraine explained.

"What is it with that family and slapping people in the back of the head?" Sarah asked her.

"His family is weird especially his Barone relatives." Lorraine told her.

"You slap in the back of the head at least once a day." Sarah said to her.

"He deserves it." Lorraine said in her defense.

"I know he does." Sarah said to her.

"Congratulations on being pregnant. Did you tell Mom and Dad yet?" Lorraine then said to her.

"Thanks and I haven't told anyone yet. Your the only one I told." Sarah replied.

Lorraine hugs Sarah.

"So what are you going to do about Elliot?" Lorraine then asked her.

"I don't know." Sarah said to her.

They sit at the kitchen talk for a while. Sarah leaves and goes back to the Baker cabin. Lorraine goes back upstairs and finds Vinny asleep in the bed. She walks over to her side and pushes Vinny out of the bed who was hanging over the edge of his side.

"What was that for?" Vinny asked her when he hit the floor.

"Just because I can do that. Good night." Lorraine said to him as she fell back asleep.

"Good night." Vinny said as he feel asleep on the floor.


	15. Learning To Let Go

Chapter 15: Learning To Let Go

Vinny wakes up and looks up at the alarm clock and sees that it's 7:45 in the morning. He decides to get up and cook breakfast.

"I hate the morning." Vinny said as he was walking down the stairs.

"Me too." Mike replied as he saw Vinny coming down stairs.

"Hey Mike. What do you want for breakfast?" Vinny asked him.

"Anything but eggs." Mike told him.

"Too bad. I'm making eggs." Vinny replied.

"You asked me what I wanted for breakfast and I told you 'Anything but eggs'. " Mike told him.

"Mike look at my face. Does it look like I give a damn what you want?" Vinny then asked him.

"Then why did you ask me what I wanted for breakfast?" Mike then replied with a confused look on his face.

"I was trying to be nice." Vinny told him.

"What's your problem?" Mike asked him.

"I have no problem." Vinny replied.

"Is it me and Matt hangingout?" Mike then asked him.

"I didn't want to say anything but, since you brought it up that is my problem." Vinny told him.

"Vinny you need to let go." Mike told him.

"Matt is too young. He needs me." Vinny told him.

"He's eight. And he might still need you but, not as much as he use to." Mike told him.

"Mike I don't want to get into an argument with you." Vinny told him.

"Becasue you know I'm right." Mike told him.

"Mike your my favorite younger sibling of Lorraine. I don't want ot get into an argument." Vinny told him again.

"And Vinny your my favorite brother-in-law. You need to hear this." Mike told him.

"Mike when you have a kid of your own then you could tell me how to be a Dad but, until then keep your mouth shut." Vinny warned him.

"Vinny don't tell me to be quiet." Mike told him.

"Mike I don't care how old you are. You're still not old enough to kick my ass!" Vinny yelled at him.

"You wanna try me?" Mike then asked him.

"Let's go. Big shot." Vinny told him.

They come within inches of getting into a fight. Mike then backs away from Vinny and leaves the cabin. He slams the door behind.

"How can this day get worse?" Vinny asked.

Someone knocks on his door.

Vinny answers it.

"Oh shit." Vinny said as he saw who was at the door.

Whose at the door? Is it..

A) Elliot

B) Jake and David

C) Sarah

D) Tom McNulty

You decide.


	16. National Champ

Chapter 16: National Champ

Vinny answers the door.

"Oh shit." Vinny said as he saw who was at the door.

"Hey Vinny." Elliot replied.

"Do you want to hit me some more or what?" Vinny asked him.

"No. And I'm sorry for hitting you last night." Elliot told him.

"That's all right. I'm married to Lorraine she hits me with that damn purse all the time." Vinny told him.

"What's wrong with Mike?" Elliot asked him.

"Oh, me and him just got into an argument. He tried to tell me to let go of Matt." Vinny explained.

"Well Vinny, he is eight. And you're going to have to let go sometime." Elliot told him.

"Does everyone have an opinion on this subject? He's my son and he's too young." Vinny told him.

"I'm just telling to back off now or he'll hate you forever." Elliot told him.

"Elliot when the time is right I'll back off." Vinny told him.

Matt comes down the stairs.

"Hey Elliot." Matt said to him.

"Hi Matt." Elliot replied.

"Dad, can me and Uncle Mike go rappelling on Thursday?" Matt asked him.

"I don't think so." Vinny replied.

"Please?" Matt pleaded with him.

"No." Vinny replied.

"Come on Dad, please?" Matt pleaded again.

"Fine, you can go." Vinny said to him.

"Really?" Matt asked him.

"No. You're too young." Vinny told him.

"Dad you let Danny play football at the age of six." Matt said to him.

"In football you're not dangling over a cliff." Vinny said to him.

"You let Brian skateboard at eight." Matt said to him.

"No. Your Uncle Jake taught him skateboarding when I was away on a business trip." Vinny told him.

"And you let him continue to skateboard when you got back." Matt explained.

"Matt you're not rappelling and that's final." Vinny told him.

"This isn't fair. You let Brian and Danny do whatever they want." Matt said to him.

"That's not true. I wouldn't let them do drugs or drink under age." Vinny told him.

"Besides that." Matt replied.

"Matt, I'm not letting you go rappelling and that's that." Vinny told him.

"I hate you!" Matt yelled at him as he stormed upstairs.

"I think the time to let go is right now Vinny before you lose him." Elliot told him.

"You really think so?" Vinny then asked him.

"Yeah. It's now or never." Elliot told him.

"You're right. I'll consider letting him go rappelling with Mike on Thursday." Vinny told him.

"Can you do me a favor?" Elliot asked him.

"For your family I'll do more then enough favors." Vinny told him.

"Can you check up on Andrew like every hour or so tonight?" Elliot asked him.

"Sure. Why?" Vinny then asked him.

"Me and Sarah are going out tonight. She has something to tell me and I have something to tell her." Elliot told him.

"Surething Bro." Vinny said to him.

"Thanks. Your the best." Elliot told him.

"Tell my wife that." Vinny told Elliot as he was leaving.

Elliot shakes his head and laughs.

"I'm serious Elliot. Tell my wife that." Vinny told him again.

"I will when I see her." Elliot said as he closed the door and left.

It's that afternoon. Matt is still mad at Vinny. And Mike and Vinny haven't spoken since that morning. A red Dodge Viper pulls up in front of the cabin with Ohio State license plateholders.

"Oh no. It's your nephew Tom." Vinny said to Lorraine.

Tom gets out of the Viper with his National Championship Ohio State jersey on withjeans, sneakers and sunglasses on. (I hate that I wrote that OSU won the National Championship. I'm sorry risingstar9328 and fellow Michigan fans out there. It just plays into my story.)

"I swear if he brings up OSU winning the National Championship I'll kill him." Vinny told her.

"Vinny behave yourself." Lorraine warned him.

Vinny walks into the cabin.

"Hi Aunt Lorraine." Tom said to her giving her a hug.

"Hi Tom. It's so good to see you." Lorraine told him.

"Where's Uncle V." Tom asked her.

"He's in the cabin." Lorraine told him.

"I really wanted to show him this National Championship ring I have." Tom said to her showing Lorraine the ring.

"That's a really nice ring. Explain what the National Championship is again?" Lorraine asked him.

"That's the NCAA Divison 1A Championship." Tom told her.

"How many 1A colleges are there?" Lorraine asked him.

"More then enough." Tom told her.

"I don't think Vinny has one of those rings." Lorraine told him.

"Michigan didn't win the National Championship when he played there." Tom explained to her.

Vinny comes out of the cabin wearing one of his Michigan Bowl Games jerseys.

"Real mature Vinny." Lorraine told him.

"What is that the Rose Bowl jersey?" Tom asked him.

"No. Outback Bowl." Vinny replied.

"You like my championship ring?" Tom asked him showing Vinny the ring.

"I guess they give those out to anybody today." Vinny replied.

"Vinny don't be a jerk." Lorraine told him.

"It's all right Aunt Lorraine. Uncle V is still mad I went to OSU instead of Michigan." Tom replied.

"I understand that your Dad went there and heis from Columbus, Ohio but, you had a chance to play for the Wolverines." Vinny explained to him. ( Idon't know where Bud is from they don't tell you. So I made him from Columbus, Ohio where the Buckeyes play.)

"Uncle V you can't be happy for me?" Tom asked him.

"Hey I'm happy for you. Wohoo." Vinny said sarcastically.

"There's that sense of humor again." Tom said to him.

"You know you got your sense of humor by hanging around me too much when you were younger." Vinny told him.

"I know. My Dad doesn't have a sense of humor and is a workaholic. And my Mom has a dry sense of humor." Tom told him.

"Your mother scares the hell out of me." Vinny told him.

"She scares the hell out of me at times." Tom then said to him.

"You do know that 96 isn't a linebacker number right?" Vinny asked him.

"I wear number 96 because of you." Tom told him.

"Me? What do I have to do with you wearing that number?" Vinny then asked him.

"You started me off in football even though it was Grandpa Tom that got me into that sport. Anything I needed you got for me. If my team needed a sponsor you were right there and my parents didn't even have to ask you." Tom told him.

"Again your mother scares the hell out of me and your Dad is a good guy." Vinny told him.

"This is my way of saying thanks. So, thanks." Tom said to him.

"Anytime kid." Vinny said to him extending his hand for a handshake.

"Come Uncle V." Tom said to him with his arms opened for a hug.

"I'm not hugging a Buckeye." Vinny told him.

Tom hugs Vinny anyway.

"If anyone asks you we never did that. A Wolverine nevers hugs a Buckeye unless they're dating." Vinny told him.

"Come on Uncle V, you know I only date OSU women now." Tom told him.

They walk into the cabin.

If you guys have any ideas for my next chapter tell me.


	17. The Date

Chapter 17: The Date

Instead of checking on Andrew every hour or so. Vinny decides to stay with Andrew until Elliot gets back. Brian decides to go with him because the Boulders have satellite and get a channel dedicated to the X Games.

"You have anything to eat yet?" Vinny asked him.

"No. I toldmy DadI would cook for myself." Andrew told him.

"You want me to make you something?" Vinny asked him.

"What can you make?" Andrew then asked him.

"I can make anything." Vinny told him.

"Then can you make me wonton soup?" Andrew then asked him.

"Anything Italian." Vinny replied.

"I'm not in the mood for Italian." Andrew told him.

"Then how about some kabashi?" Vinny then asked him.

"I can go for some kabashi." Andrew told him.

"Me too." Brian told him.

"Can you make kabashi and macaroni and cheese?" Andrew then asked him.

"That sounds good." Brian replied.

"Anything else like some nice red wine or some beer?" Vinny asked them sarcastically.

"Red wine. You say that in Italy kids drink red wine with dinner." Brian told him.

"We're not in Italy. We're in America where the legal drinking age is 21." Vinny told them.

"I won't tell my Dad." Andrew told him.

"He'll smell iton your breathe and he'll notice when your hung over tomorrow." Vinny told him.

"What about me?" Brian asked him.

"Your mother would kill me." Vinny told him.

At the restaurant that Sarah and Elliot are at they are about to tell each other the news they had.

"I'll go first. I was thinking about moving to Evanston." Elliot told her.

"That is big news. Now, here's mine." Sarah told him as she took a deep breath.

"Sarah whatever it is I still love you." Elliot told her.

"I'm pregnant." Sarah told him.

"But, we never slept together yet." Elliot told her.

"I slept with Vinny's nephew Don." Sarah told him.

"Don's the father?" Elliot then asked her.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. It was a one night fling." Sarah explained.

"I understand. This doesn't affect how much I love you." Elliot told her.

"Did you talk to Andrew yet?" Sarah then asked him.

"Not yet. I will after I drop you off at your cabin and get home tonight." Elliot explained.

"Elliot you have to talk to him." Sarah told him.

"I will later tonight." Elliot told her.

"Before we go out again you need to talk to Andrew." Sarah told him.

"Your worse then Heather with the nagging." Elliot told her annoyed.

"What did you just say to me?" Sarah asked him outraged.

"It slipped out. I'm sorry." Elliot explained.

"Not as sorry as I am. I can't believe I came here. I never want to see you again!" Sarah yelled at him.

"Sarah you're overeacting." Elliot told her.

Sarah slaps him in the face and throws her drink in his face and storms out of the restaurant.


	18. Andrew Gets His Wish

I want to thank everyone for reviewing this fan fic. Just keep on reviewing and reading. And thanks again. And if you have any ideas for this fan fic please tell me.

Chapter 18: Andrew Gets His Wish

After Elliot pays for dinner he goes outside to catch up to Sarah. When he gets out there Lorraine is there to pick Sarah up. Elliot trys to stop Sarah from getting into Lorraine's car. Lorraine gest out of the car and hits Elliot with a right hook. Elliot falls to the ground and has a black eye.

"Stay away from Sarah." Lorraine warned him as she got back into her car and drove off.

Elliot is on the ground.

"I feel bad for Vinny. He has to put up with that bitch everyday." Elliot said to himself as he got up.

Lorraine and Sarah go back to the DiMiranda cabin. They walk in.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Mike asked her as she walked in.

"Mike, don't worry about it." Sarah told him with tears in her eyes.

"What did Vinny do now?" Mike then asked her.

"It wasn't Vinny." Sarah told him.

"Then what happened?" Mike asked her.

"Mike, leave her alone." Lorraine told him.

"It was Elliot." Sarah told him as she sat on the couch.

"What did he do?" Mike asked her sitting next to her on the couch.

"He said that I was worse then Heather was with my nagging." Sarah told him.

"Who's Heather?" Mike then asked Lorraine.

"Elliots ex wife. Pay attention!" Lorraine told him as she slapped him in the back of the head.

Mike rubs the back of his head. "You don't have to get violent!" Mike then yelled at her.

"That's the only way I can get your attention." Lorraine replied.

"You can just ask 'Mike can Ihave your attention?' and I'll give you my attention. Jesus Christ that hurt." Mike said to her.

"Uncle Mike, can we focus on Aunt Sarah and not the lump on the back of your head?" Kate then asked him.

"I'm starting to feel bad for Vinny now." Mike told them.

"Why?" Lorraine then asked him.

"He has to put up with you every single day. I'm glad I live in Los Angeles now." Mike explained.

"Mike, shut up and concentrate on Sarah's feelings." Lorraine told him.

Mike puts his arm around Sarah and starts to rub her back. Mike then makes a face like he doesn't know what he's doing.

"Mike, if you don't care about Sarah's feelings go outside!" Lorraine yelled at him.

"What'd I do?" Mike asked her raising his arms.

"Just go outside." Lorraine told him again.

Mike goes outside and sits on the bench on the porch.

At the Boulders, Elliot just got home. Hehas a black eye, a red cheek and is stillwet from Sarah's drink.

"What the hell happened to you?" Vinny asked him with a laugh.

"Your bitchy sister in law." Elliot replied.

"What happened?" Vinny asked him again.

"I said she was worse then Heather with her nagging." Elliot explained.

"Bad move kiddo." Vinny told him.

"I figured that one out the hard way." Elliot told him.

"Sit and tell me all about it. Skip everything up to the part you told her she worse then Heather." Vinny told him.

Elliot sits on the couch and tells Vinny everything. Vinny falls off the couch laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elliot then asked him.

"Now, you know what I go through everyday." Vinny told him still laughing.

"I don't know how you do it." Elliot replied.

"The sex is good." Vinny replied as he got off the floor and sat back on the couch.

"You and Sarah had sex?" Elliot then asked him.

"No! It's good between me and Lorraine. You damn putz." Vinny said to him.

"Then how do you put up with Sarah everyday?" Elliot then asked him.

"I have to. She lives next door to me." Vinny told him.

"I'm calling it off with her." Elliot told him.

"I think she beat you to the punch or Lorrraine did. Anyway you look at it, you and Sarah aren't dating anymore." Vinny told him with another laugh.

"Vinny, could you go back to your cabin please? I can't take you making fun of me anymore." Elliot said to him.

"All right, E-Man I'll see you later." Vinny said to him.

"E-Man?" Elliot asked in confusement.

"You don't remember when I use to call you that?" Vinny replied.

"I do but, you haven't called me that since I was nineteen." Elliot told him.

"Has it really been that long?" Vinny then asked him.

"I guess so. Where does the time go?" Elliot then replied.

"I don't have a clue but, I'm like wine. I get better with old age my friend." Vinny told him.

Elliot starts to laugh. Vinny goes to get Brian who was watching TV with Andrew. Vinny and Brian leave.

After Vinny and Brian leave Elliot goes to talk to Andrew. He walks into Andrews room.

"How was your night?" Andrew asked him with a smirk after seeing his dad's face.

"It went well. Except for Sarah throwing her drink on me, slapping me and Lorraine hitting me in the face." Elliot explained.

Andrew laughs. Elliot starts to laugh as well.

"You don't have to worry about me going out with Sarah anymore." Elliot said to him.

"You guys broke up?" Andrew asked him trying not to smile.

"Yeah. I said she was worse then your mother with her nagging." Elliot explained.

"You're a jerk!" Andrew yelled at him.

"What? I thought you of all people would be happy with me and Sarah breaking up." Elliot told him.

"How could you compare HER to Mom?" Andrew then asked him outraged.

"It slipped out." Elliot told him.

"Dad, can you just let me go to bed." Andrew then said to him.

"Fine. Good night." Elliot said to him as he walked out of the room.

He was waiting for a response but, Andrew didn't respond. Elliot sighed and walked to his room. He thought about what happened between him and Sarah all night and couldn't sleep.


	19. Drinking Buddies

Chapter 19: Drinking Buddies

It's the next day and Vinny sees Mike on the dock.

"Hey Little Bro, what's going on?" Vinny asked him.

Mike doesn't respond. He doesn't even look at Vinny.

"Stop being a jerk." Vinny then said to him.

Mike gives him a 'What did you just say?' look. "Me? I'm not the one who got bent out of shape over someone telling me what was good for me." Mike then told him.

"I knew that would get you to talk to me." Vinny replied.

"You always knew how to make me talk. Even when I was in theworse mood you would say something that would make me laugh or scratch my head wondering what you just said." Mike said to him.

"That's because I care about you. You know that you're my favorite younger sibling of Lorraine." Vinny told him.

"Who do like the most out of all of us?" Mike then asked him putting him on the spot.

"Lorraine." Vinny replied without hesitation.

"I know that. She's your wife." Mike then told him.

"Out of all you not including Lorraine?" Vinny then asked him.

"Yeah." Mike then said to him.

"I think it would have to be Charlie." Vinny told him.

"Charlie? What about me?" Mike then asked him.

"Charlie doesn't bother me. And I'm happy when I see him because he knows a thing or two about football." Vinny told him.

"I thought I was your favorite?" Mike replied.

"You, Mr. Stuntman, Mr. Give Me A Headache, Mr. Big Shot?" Vinny then asked him.

"You don't have to be rude." Mike then told him.

"You're the little brother I never had. Plus Ann is hot, I like looking at her back end." Vinny told him.

"Only you could say something like that." Mike replied.

"That's what makes me, me. If you don't like it then tough shit." Vinny told him.

"That's what I like about you. That don't give a damn what anybody thinks attitude." Mike told him.

Vinny lights a cigarette.

"Vinny, let me get one?" Mike then asked him.

"Your sister would kill me." Vinny told him with the cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm over eighteen." Mike then said to him.

"No." Vinny replied taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You took me drinking when I turned twenty one." Mike replied.

"And what did you learn that night?" Vinny then asked him.

"I can't out drink you no matter how much younger I am then you." Mike replied with a sigh.

"And you never will." Vinny then told him.

"I just said that." Mike then told him.

"I'm just reminding you." Vinny replied.

"I still can't look at Jack Daniels without feeling sick." Mike said to him.

"I have an idea. Let's go drinking tonight." Vinny then said to him.

"I don't know." Mike said to him.

"Come on. I promise I won't embarrass you like I did when you were twenty one." Vinny told him.

"All right I'll go." Mike said to him.

"That's my Little Bro." Vinny said to him.

"Let's go drinking with Elliot." Mike then said to him.

"I don't know. If Lorraine found out she would kill us both." Vinny replied.

"She doesn't have to know." Mike said to him.

"Fine. We'll go drinking with Elliot." Vinny said to him.

That night Vinny, Mike and Elliot meet at the Lake Club Bar. After about an hour or so of drinking they start to get hammered. Actually Mike and Elliot start to get hammered. Vinny is reminded of his colllege days.

"This is nice. Us guys just hanging out." Elliot said to them.

"It is. Too bad Jake and Charlie aren't here." Vinny replied.

"What about Bud?" Mike then asked him.

"Okay I wish that Bud was here also. And I wish Danny, Brian, Andrew and Matt were over twenty one so they could of joined us." Vinny said to them.

"Vinny, I have some news to tell you." Elliot said to him.

"What?" Vinny asked him.

"Sarah's pregnant." Elliot told him.

"You must be drunk." Vinny then said to him.

"Maybe alittle but, Sarah is pregnant." Elliot told him.

"Who's the father?" Mike then asked him.

"It's Vinny's nephew Don." Elliot replied.

"Now, I know you're drunk." Vinny told him.

"I'm serious." Elliot said to him drunk.

"Let's get him home. Come on Mike." Vinny said to Mike.

Vinny looks at Mike and sees that Mike feel asleep at the bar.

"I have to find friends that can hold their alcohol." Vinny said as he and Elliot got Mike to Vinny's Z.

Vinny calls Jake. When Jake gets there he is with Lorraine.

"Holy Crap." Vinny said as he saw Lorraine getting out of Jake's car.

"Vinny, why would you go out drinking?" Lorraine asked him.

"I had to do something." Vinny said to her.

"Give me your keys." Lorraine told him.

Vinny gives her his keys.

"Who's watching the kids?" Vinny then asked her.

"Sarah." Lorraine replied.

"That whore." Elliot said to her drunk.

"Jake get Elliot into the car before Lorraine kills him." Vinny told him.

Jake gets Elliot into his car before Lorraine kills him and takes him back to the Boulders.

Vinny puts Mike in the back seat of his Z.

Lorraine gets into the Z.

"How come Mike and Elliot are drunk but, you aren't?" Lorraine asked him.

"I drank like a fish in college. I can drink with the best of them." Vinny told her still sober.

"And why did you drink with Elliot?" Lorraine then asked him.

"He needed to get away from everything." Vinny replied.

"You had to get Mike drunk too?" Lorraine then asked him looking in the back seat at Mike who is passed out.

"It's not my fault he can't hold down his alcohol." Vinny then told her.

They get back to their cabin. Vinny gets Mike to his feet and pushes him into the cabin. He then puts Mike on the couch.

"Hey Sarah." Vinny said to her.

"Hey Vinny." Sarah replied.

"Elliot told me the funniest thing today." Vinny said to her.

"You went drinking with Elliot?" Sarah asked him.

"Of course. Do you know any other guy named Elliot?" Vinny then asked her.

"What did that asshole say now?" Sarah asked him.

"Before or after he called you a whore?" Vinny then asked her.

"Before." Sarah said to him.

"He told me that you and my nephew Don had sex and now you're pregnant with his kid." Vinny told her.

Sarah laughs nervously.

"He was drunk. He didn't know what he was talking about." Lorraine told him.

"He was drunk. And you know what. Ann has a nice ass." Vinny told her.

Lorraine slaps him in the back of the head.

"What?" Vinny then asked her.

"You shouldn't be looking at Ann's ass." Lorraine told him.

"Vinny's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying." Sarah said trying to stick up for Vinny.

"I'm not drunk. I'm sober. It takes alot more then eleven shots of Jack Daniels to get me drunk." Vinny told her as he went upstairs to bed.

After Vinny goes upstairs Sarah and Lorrainejust stare at each other.

"That was close." Sarah said to Lorraine.

"You think? Thank God Elliot was drunk." Lorraine replied.

Mike burps and turns over on the couch.

"He's going to be hungover tomorrow." Sarah said to her.

"Who Vinny?" Lorraine then asked her.

"No, Mike." Sarah told her.

"I'll take care of him." Lorraine told her.

"What are you going to do?" Sarah then asked her.

"I'm going to make sure Mike never gets drunk again." Lorraine told her with a smile on her face.

Sarah leaves. Lorraine goes up to bed.


	20. Vinny Lets Go

Chapter 20: Vinny Lets Go

Mike is still sleeping. Lorraine has two pots in her hand. She bangs them together near Mike's ears.

"What the hell?" Mike asked her as he woke up.

"Mike get up." Lorraine told him.

"What time is it?" Mike then asked her.

"It's one in the afternoon." Lorraine told him.

"My head hurts." Mike told her as he grab his head.

"That's because you're hung over." Lorraine replied.

"I wasn't drunk last night." Mike told her.

"Mike you fell asleep at the bar." Lorraine then told him.

"You weren't even there. Were you?" Mike then said to her.

"No." Lorraine replied.

Mike rolls over and goes back to sleep. Lorraine then pushes him off the couch. Mike hits the floor.

"Okay! I'm up!" Mike told her.

Vinny walks into the livingroom. "Enjoy your sleep?" Vinny asked him.

"No. You're wife woke me up." Mike explained.

"I'm also your older sister." Lorraine told him.

"So are Nora, Sarah, Kim and Jessica. You don't see them waking me up." Mike replied.

Someone knocks on the door. Vinny answers the door.

"Hey Vinny." Sarah said to him.

"Hi." Vinny replied.

Sarah walks into the cabin and looks at Mike. "You look awful." Sarah told him.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night." Mike replied.

"Or you could be hung over." Lorraine then said to him.

"Whatever." Mike told her as he got off the floor.

Another knock is heard at the door. Vinny answers it again.

"Hey Vinny." Elliot said to him.

Lorraine walks over and slams the door in his face.

Elliot knocks on the door again.

"If you answer that you'll regret it." Lorraine warned Vinny.

Vinny's cell phone rings. Mike holds his head and groans as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Vinny said as he answered his phone.

"Your wife is still mad at me?" Elliot asked him.

"No, she just slammed the door in your face because she was so overjoyed to see you." Vinny replied sarcastically.

"I get it. She's still mad at me." Elliot told him.

Lorraine takes Vinny's cell phone out of his hand and hangs it up.

"Okay." Vinny said to her.

"I don't want you to talk to or see him." Lorraine said to him.

"Lorraine we aren't in high school. I can talk to whoever I want." Vinny told her.

"But, we are husband and wife. If you don't do what I say I'll hurt you." Lorraine told him.

"Then again I act like I'm still in high school." Vinny replied.

"Vinny you act like you're still in elementary school." Sarah told him.

"Whatever." Vinny said to her.

Vinny goes into the kitchen and sees Mike asleep at the kitchen table. Vinny wakes Mike up.

"I know what you need." Vinny said to him.

"An hour three hours of sleep?" Mike then asked him.

"No. You need to get rid of that hangover and I know just the thing." Vinny told him as he made Mike a drink.

He hands the drink to Mike. Mike looks at it and puts it on the table.

"Drink it." Vinny told him.

"I don't think so." Mike told him.

"I'll shove that damn thing down your throat." Vinny told him.

"Fine. I'll drink it." Mike said to him as he picked up the drink.

Mike takes a sip of it and spits it out.

"Ah! This taste like shit." Mike told him.

"It's not suppose to taste good you idiot." Vinny replied.

"I don't care if this stuff will get rid of my hangover, I'm not drinking it." Mike told him.

"Shut up and drink it." Vinny told him putting the drink in front of him.

"I'm not drinking it and you can't make me." Mike whined like he was a kid.

Vinny shakes his head at him.

"Fine I'll drink it." Mike said to him again.

"Then drink it." Vinny said to him.

Mike chugs the whole thing and makes a disgusted face when he's done.

"Hey Matt." Vinny said as he saw Matt walk into the kitchen.

Matt doesn't say anthing to him.

"Matt sit down I need to talk to you." Vinny told him.

Matt sits down and sighs.

"I've been thinking about you and your Uncle Mike going rappelling." Vinny told him.

Matt just looks at him. "And?" Matt then asked him.

"You can go rappelling with your Uncle Mike." Vinny said to him.

"Really?" Mike and Matt asked him at the same time.

"Yeah. Much to me hating the idea of Matt rappelling but, he's going with you Mike and you're a professional stuntman." Vinny said to him.

"Thanks Dad." Matt said to him as he hugged him.

Vinny hugs Matt back.

"Yeah. Thanks Big Bro." Mike said as he hugs Vinny.

"Get off of me you drunken bastard." Vinny told him as he pushed Mike off of him.

Mike gets off of Vinny.


	21. The Boyfriend

Chapter 21: The Boyfriend

Mike takes Matt to go get gear for his first rappelling experience. Vinny sees Derek and Katecome downstairs.

"Derek, can we talk?" Vinny asked him.

"I'm still shaking from our last talk." Derek replied.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Vinny told him.

"What's up?" Derek asked him as he walked into the kitchen.

"I wanted to apologize for our last talk. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Vinny told him.

"No problem Mr. D." Derek said to him.

"You're a great kid and a hell of a quarterback. And I'm going to leave you and Kate alone for the rest of this vacation." Vinny told him.

"Thanks Mr. D." Derek replied.

"Derek call me Vinny. I've known you since you were six." Vinny told him.

"I prefer calling you Mr. D" Derek said to him.

"Whatever you feel morecomfortable with." Vinny said to him.

"Maybe I'll call you Vinny after we become in laws." Derek said to him with a nervous laugh.

"If Kate does marry someone I hope it's you." Vinny said to him.

"That means alot coming from you Mr. D." Derek told him.

"Go enjoy the rest of this vacation but, don't enjoy yourself too much if you know what I mean." Vinny said to him.

"You can trust me Mr. D." Derek replied.

"I know. I'm just making sure you understand." Vinny told him.

"Completely." Derek told him as he went outside with Kate.

At the Baker cabin, Sarah is trying to get over Elliot.

"He's an asshole." Lorraine told her.

"I know he is but, he's a cute asshole." Sarah replied.

"Sarah he called you a few names that I can'trepeat especially his ex wifes name." Lorraine told her.

"I was nagging him alot about talking to Andrew." Sarah said to her.

"I can't believe you. He dumped you." Lorraine reminded her.

"No, I dumped him." Sarah then corrected Lorraine.

"The thing is you two aren't together anymore." Lorraine said to her.

"I miss him." Sarah said to her.

"Yesterday you wanted to kill him and today you miss him?" Lorraine asked her.

"You and Vinny always fight and you two are still together." Sarah said to her.

"That's because he never called me one of his ex girlfriends name." Lorraine told her.

"What about you?" Sarah then asked Lorraine.

"Okay, I might haved called Vinny one of my old boyfriends name but, only once." Lorraine admitted to her.

"Who did you call him?" Sarah then asked her.

"Daniel my boyfriend before him." Lorraine replied.

"I hated him he was so full of himself and he smelt like raw fish." Sarah said to her.

"I thought it was just me. I knew he smelt like raw fish. I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Lorraine then said to her.

"I'm going to go see Elliot." Sarah told Lorraine.

Just then someone knocks on the door. Sarah answers it.

"Hi." Elliot said as he saw her.

"Hi." Sarah replied.

Sarah invites Elliot inside the cabin.

"Hi Lorraine." Elliot said as he saw her.

"Bye Sarah." Lorraine said as she left completely ignoring Elliot.

"I gather she's still mad at me?" Elliot asked Sarah.

"Alittle bit." Sarah replied.

"I came here to apologize for saying that you were as bad as you know who." Elliot said to Sarah not mentioning his ex wifes name.

"I was nagging you to talk to Andrew." Sarah said to him.

"It was my fault." Elliot said to her.

"No, it was mine." Sarah then told him.

"Sarah, it was my fault." Elliot told her again.

"Elliot, it was my fault." Sarah then said to him again.

"I came here to take the blame so we can go out again." Elliot explained.

"Why would you take the blame when it was my fault?" Sarah then asked him.

"Lets not argue over whose fault it was. Even though it was mine." Elliot replied.

"Fine I agree, it was your fault." Sarah told him.

"But, a second ago you said it was your fault?" Elliot then asked her.

"And you said we shouldn't argue over whose fault it was." Sarah told him.

"That was before you told me it was my fault." Elliot replied.

"You can blame yourself for us breaking up but, I can't blame you?" Sarah asked him getting mad.

"You're right it was my fault. Just don't send Lorraine in here to hit me in the face again." Elliot said to her.

"You tell Andrew that you were coming here to make up with me and to ask me out on anotherdate tonight?" Sarah asked him.

"I didn't tell him about us making up. And I sure as hell didn't tell him about our date tonight because I just found out about this date myself." Elliot told her.

"Tell him before our date tonight. Pick me up at eight. Don't be late." Sarah told him as she hurried him out the door.

"But, I didn't have any ... " Elliot said as Sarah closed the door in his face. " ...say in this." Elliot said as he completed his sentence to a closed door.

Elliot pumps his fist and has a big smile on his face. Elliot gets in his car and dirves back to the Boulders.


	22. Dinner And A Showstopper

Chapter 22: Dinner And A Showstopper

When Elliot gets back to the Boulders he walks inside and Andrew sees how happy he looks.

"You didn't?" Andrew asked him as he saw his face.

"Did what?" Elliot replied.

"Make up with that woman." Andrew said to him.

"I did and we're going out on another date tonight. If that's all right with you?" Elliot then asked him.

"Who cares what I think? You're going to do what you want anyway." Andrew told him.

"I care." Elliot said to him.

"Whatever. So is Vinny coming back over here tonight?" Andrew asked him.

"You're on your own tonight. I don't want him filling your head with Anti Sarah thoughts." Elliot told him.

"Then can Brian sleep over tonight?" Andrew then asked him.

"He has nothing against his Aunt Sarah so, okay." Elliot replied.

Andrew calls Brian and Vinny convinces Brian to go with fifty bucks and a new skateboard after Vinny broke Brian's by kicking it under the couch. At the Boulders Brian and Andrew start to talk.

"Lets just get this night over with." Brian told him.

"I don't care what you do but, I'm going out." Andrew told him as he put on his sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked him.

"The restaurant that my Dad and your Aunt Sarah are at." Andrew told him.

"We're going to spy on them?" Brian then asked him.

"No, I'm taking you out to dinner." Andrew said to him sarcastically.

"You're going to get into big trouble." Brian told him.

"Why do you care if I get into trouble or not?" Andrew asked him.

"Because when I win, I don't want people saying that I didn't deserve it because you weren't in it." Brian told him.

"I really don't care about that stupid competition right now." Andrew snapped at him.

"Yeah, right." Brian told him.

"Brian I would rather come in last in the competition then see my Dad with that woman." Andrew explained with an attitude.

"You really hate my Aunt Sarah don't you?" Brian asked him.

"It took you this long to figure that one out?" Andrew asked him as he slammed the door when he walked out.

Brian goes with him.

"Why are you here?" Andrew asked him.

"It's not worth winning the competition if you aren't in it." Brian told him.

"If I get in trouble I'm bringing you down with me." Andrew told him.

"Same here." Brian told him.

They shake hands. They go to the restaurant that Elliot and Sarah are at. They're at the same restaurant and the same table they were at when they got into that fight.

"I hope this isn't a sign of things to come." Elliot said to Sarah as they sat at the table.

"This evening will be just fine if you don't ruin it like you did last time." Sarah told him.

"I'm not even going to make a comment to that remark." Elliot replied.

"Good. Now we can get through this date in peace." Sarah said to him.

Brian and Andrew are watching them from outside the restaurant. It's now an hour into the date.

"Can we go back to the Boulders now?" Brian asked him.

"Not until I see them fight again." Andrew told him.

"Andrew they aren't going to fight." Brian told him.

"Just watch they'll fight. She'll do something." Andrew told him.

"Maybe your Dad will do something?" Brian then asked him.

"Even better." Andrew replied.

"What are you guys doing?" David asked them.

"We're watching my Dad and your Aunt Sarah on their date." Andrew explained to him.

"What are you doing here?" Brian then asked him.

"I felt like going out for a walk." David explained to them.

David, Brian and Andrew continue to watch Elliot and Sarah's date.

"They aren't even fighting." David said to them.

"They will." Andrew replied.

"You said that an hour ago." Brian told him.

"Trust me." Andrew said to him.

"I'm going back to the cabin. I'll see you guys later." David told them.

"I have an idea. But, I need you two to help me." Andrew told them.

"I don't think so." David replied.

"What's the plan?" Brian asked Andrew.

Andrew tells them the plan. Brian and David go along with the plan. They go into the restaurant. Andrew sees a waite with a tray of drinks. Andrew "accidently" bumps into the waiter and he spills the drinks all over Sarah and Elliot. Sarah and Elliot jump out of their seats and are outraged. Elliot sees Andrew who was laughing.

"Dude, you're Dad saw us." Brian told him.

"How do you know?" Andrew then asked him.

"He saw me coming over here." Elliot replied.

Andrew turns around and sees the anger in his Dads eyes.

"Hi Dad. How was your date?" Andrew asked him.

Elliot calls Vinny and tells him what Brian helped Andrew do. Brian is grounded for three weeks starting when they get back to Evanston since Vinny blames himself for Brians involvement by bribing him to spend the night at Andrews. Andrew is grounded for a month and can't compete in the skateboard competition. And David is not grounded because he was the only smart one and ran before Elliot saw them.


	23. David Gets Grounded Also

Chapter 23: David Gets Grounded Also

"Andrew, this is the last straw!" Elliot yelled at Andrew when they got inside the Boulders.

"Whatever Dad." Andrew replied like he didn't even care.

"I'm serious this time! You are going to apologize to Sarah!" Elliot then yelled at him.

"No! I'm not apologizing to anyone especially her!" Andrew yelled back.

"I'm getting tired of your crap!" Elliot then yelled.

"And I'm getting tired of you going out with Sarah!" Andrew yelled back.

"Get use to it because we're moving there!" Elliot yelled back.

"I'm not moving there! You can't make me!" Andrew yelled as he went up the stairs and slammed his door.

"If I'm moving there so, are you!" Elliot yelled up the stairs.

Andrew lies on his bed and starts to cry.

At the DiMiranda cabin.

"Dad, I didn't do anything." Brian said in his defense.

"Were you there?" Vinny then asked him.

"Yeah but," Brian stammered

"That makes you an accomplice." Vinny told him.

"But, I didn't do anything." Brian told him again.

"The driver in the get away car doesn't commit the crime but if they're caught he still goes to jail." Vinny explained.

"But," Brian started to say.

"But, nothing. You were there and didn't stop him." Vinny told him.

"That's so unfair. And don't you say 'Life isn't fair.' " Brian said to him.

"I don't have to. You just said it for me." Vinny told him.

"I hate it when you say that quote." Brian told him.

"I didn't say it you did." Vinny told him.

"I still hate that quote." Brian told him again.

At the Baker cabin.

"I can't believeAndrewwould do something like that." Sarah told Lorraine.

"His parents seperated two months ago, what did you expect." Lorraine said to her.

"I didn't expect him to be a jerk." Sarah replied.

"Aunt Sarah if my Dad went out with someone two moths after he divorced my Mom I would of hated the women he dated." David told her.

"You wouldn't of thrown a drink on her." Sarah told him.

"He actually bumped the waiter into you guys." David explained.

"How would you know?" Jake asked him.

"Never mind I said anything. Geez, would you look at the time? I'm going to bed." David rushed the words outand tried to go to the South Wing.

"Hold it." Sarah said as she grabbed his shirt collar.

"Dad." David said nervously.

"Answer the question." Jake told him.

"Okay. I was there with Andrew and Brian. But, I ran before Elliot could see me." David told them.

"You and Brian didn't do anything to spot him." Sarah told him.

"Aunt Sarah could you let go of my shirt collar? It's starting to rip." Davidsaid toher.

Sarah sees the shirt collar starting to rip. She lets go of David.

"For being there you're grounded for three weeks." Sarah told him.

"You can't do that. Right Dad, Dad?" David replied.

"I agree with your Aunt Sarah." Jake told him.

"Dad, are you crazy? Aunt Sarah is alittle upset right now." David told him.

"You're lucky I didn't make up your punishment." Lorraine told him.

"How long would you of grounded me for?" David asked her.

"A month." Lorraine replied.

"Is that how long Brian's grounded for?" David then asked her.

"No. He got lucky also. Vinny's taking the blame for him because he bribed Brian to spend the night with at the Boulders." Lorraine explained.

David looks at Jake.

"Don't look at me. You wanted to go for a walk on your own. I didn't tell you to go out." Jake explained.

David sighs and goes to his bedroom.

What do you guys want to happen in the next chapter? Please tell me.


	24. Decisions

Chapter 24: Decisions

It's the day of the of the skateboard competition. Brian hasa new skateboard because Vinny went to the nearest sporting good store which is two miles outside of Lake Winnetka. Vinny hates the idea of Brian skating but, it's what Brian loves to do. Andrew is at home at least that Elliot thought until he went up to his room. When Elliot walks in he sees a note on Andrews bed.

_**Dear Dad, **_

_**I hope that you and your new girlfriend will be much happier now that I'm gone. I'm going to Seattle to find Mom. I know she'll take me in. **_

_**Andrew**_

The note falls to the ground as Elliot feels his heart drop into his stomach. He goes to Vinny's cabin.

"What's up Elliot?" Vinny asked him as he saw him.

"Andrew's gone." Elliot told him.

"Are you sure?" Vinny then asked him.

"Yeah. He left a note and it said that he was going to Seattle." Elliot explained.

"Why the hell would he go to Seattle?" Vinny then asked him.

"Heather lives in Seattle." Elliot told him.

"He could be anywhere." Vinny said to him.

"I need to find him." Elliot told him.

"I'll help." Vinny said to him.

Brian comes out with all his gear. He looks at Vinny.

"Don't tell me something came up." Ban said to him.

"Andrew is missing." Vinny said to him.

"He is?" Brian asked them.

"Yeah. And I'm going to help Elliot find him." Vinny explained.

"Dad, I'm competiting in two hours." Brian told him.

"Elliot I have to watch my son compete. I'll help you look for Andrew when we get back." Vinny told him.

"Thanks Vinny." Elliot said to him as he got into his car and left to go look for Andrew.

Two hours later and Elliot still can't find Andrew. Vinny is at the skate park for the competition. Elliot arrives to see if Andrew is there.

"Did you find him?" Vinny asked him.

"No." Elliot replied.

Brian sees his Dad and Elliot talking and overhears that Andrew is still missing. 'I have two choices, I can either help look for Andrew or compete in the competition.' Brian thought to himself. Brian decides to go help look for Andrew. Brian goes over to his Dad and Elliot.

"We'll help you look for Andrew." Brian said to Elliot.

"What about the competition?" Vinny asked him.

"There's one every year." Brian told him.

Vinny, Brian and Elliot go looking for Andrew.

At the Lake Winnetka bus station Andrew is sitting at the bus stop for the bus to Seattle.

Brian is on his skateboard and goes by there because it's on the way to the arcade there. He sees Andrew. He skates over to him.

"What are doing here?" Andrew asked Brian surprised to see him.

"The competition is every year. I'll have to wait one more year to win it." Brian told him.

"You should because in a few minutes I'll be on my way to Seattle." Andrew said to him.

"You bought a bus ticket to Seattle?" Brian asked him.

"No. I'm going to sneak on and pray that the bus driver doesn't stop me." Andrew replied sarcastically.

"And people say I have an attitude." Brian told him.

"What are you complaining about? At least your parents are still together." Andrew told him.

"Andrew, my Aunt Sarah is a great person." Brian told him.

"Here we go." Andrew said with a sigh.

"Well she is." Brian replied.

"Not according to your Dad." Andrew told him.

"Don't pay attention to him when it comes to my Aunt Sarah." Brian explained.

"He makes alot of sense." Andrew then told him.

"That's because you hate my Aunt Sarah." Brian told him.

"And your point?" Andrew then asked him.

"You shouldn't hate someone until you've spentsome time with them and got to know alittle better." Brian told him.

"Like you did with me?" Andrew then asked him.

"I guess me and you aren't that different after all." Brian replied.

"I'm ten times nicer then you, Dude." Andrew said to him.

"That's because you're too nice." Brian told him.

"I'm not nice to your aunt." Andrew replied.

"That's true but, she's a nice person when she's not angry at my Dad." Brian explained.

"She hates your Dad." Andrew said to him.

"My Dad and Aunt Sarah don't hate each other. They just like to get under each others skin." Brian explained.

"Why?" Andrew then asked him.

"My Mom says that's the way they always were. Eversince they met each other eighteen years ago." Brian told him.

"That sucks." Andrew said to him.

"Not really. It brings them closer." Brian said to him.

"Them arguing all the time brings them closer?" Andrew then asked him.

"I know arguments aren't suppose to bring people closer but it does in my family especially on my Dad's side." Brian said to him with a laugh.

"They didn't bring my parents closer. It just made it worse. And it finally drove them to get a divorce." Andrew told him.

"Andrew I see how your Dad acts around my Aunt Sarah and he seems happy." Brian told him.

"I haven't seen him that happy since, ever." Andrew replied.

"And my Aunt Sarah is the happiest she's ever been." Brian then told him.

Andrew calls his Dad and asks him to come get him and Brian at the bus station.

"What happened to you going to Seattle?" Brian asked him.

"A bus ticket from here to Seattle is too much money plus, I didn't bring any money with me." Andrew told him.

"This was all just a trick to get your Dad to pay attention to you?" Brian asked him.

"No. I was really going to Seattle if I had the money but, I didn't." Andrew told him.

Elliot gets there and when he gets out of the car he goes over to Andrew and gives him a hug.

"Don't ever do that again." Elliot told him.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Andrew asked him.

"I was but, I didn't want you to run away." Elliot replied.

"I'm sorry Dad." Andrew said to him.

"Me too. And if you don't want me and Sarah going out, that's fine with me." Elliot said to him.

Andrew thinks about it for a minute. "If she makes you as happy as you seem then, she's not as bad as I thought she was." Andrew replied.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'." Elliot said to him.

"It is a 'Yes'." Andrew said to him

Elliot brings Brian back to his cabin. Then him and Andrew go back to the Boulders.


	25. All Together

Chapter 25: All Together

It's later that night and everyone is at the Boulders for a get together before everyone leaves.

"Elliot, you could alot better then Sarah and you know it." Vinny told him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sarah asked him.

"It means that Elliot can do a hell of alot better then you." Vinny said again.

"The only reason Lorraine married you was for your money." Sarah told him.

"What's your point?" Vinny asked her.

"Vinny don't start. It's our last night here in Lake Winnetka with everyone." Lorraine told him.

"Why don't you tell that your Psycho Cop of a sister?" Vinny asked her pointing to Sarah.

"I rather be a Psycho Cop then a guy in the Mafia." Sarah told him.

"If I was in the Mafia you wouldn't be here right now." Vinny yelled at her.

"Then where would I be?" Sarah asked him.

"At the bottom of the lake sleeping with the fishes." Vinny told her.

"That's so Italian American." Sarah said to him.

"Hello? I am Italian American." Vinny said to her.

"Sarah, Vinny can we please get through this dinner without you two fighting?" Bud asked them.

"Shut up Bud!" Vinny and Sarah yelled at him at the same time.

"Don't you two tell him to shut up!" Nora yelled at them.

"But," Sarah said to Nora.

"I don't want to hear it." Nora told her.

"Thank you Nora. Someone finally shut her up." Vinny said to her.

"And you." Nora said to him.

"Me? What the fuck did I do?" Vinny asked her.

"Don't curse in front of the kids." Nora told him.

"It was an accident." Vinny told her.

"Vinny when you curse it's no accident." Nora told him.

"Plus you can't tell me when and when I shouldn't curse. Nobody tells me what I can and can't do." Vinny told her

"Excuse me?" Lorraine asked him.

"Okay maybe she can but, that's it." Vinny said to Nora pointing to Lorraine.

Nora gives Vinny a dirty look.

"All right. Maybe you and Lorraine could tell me what to do but, that's only because Lorraine is my wife and you just scare the hell out of me." Vinny told her.

Sarah laughs at Vinny.

"What are you laughing at?" Vinny asked her.

"You being afraid of Nora." Sarah replied.

"I hate you." Vinny said to her.

"Vinny!" Lorraine yelled at him.

"What? I do." Vinny replied with a shrug.

"You can't hate me as much as I hate you." Sarah told him.

"Sarah!" Lorraine then yelled at her.

"Lorraine it's not worth yelling at them." Charlie told her.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Lorraine asked him.

"This." Nora told her as she got up out of her chair.

"What the hell is that suppose to do?" Vinny asked her with a laugh.

Nora gives Vinny a death glare and Vinny shuts up.

"Nice one Mafia Man." Sarah said to him.

Nora then gives her a death glare. Sarah shuts up.

"Now, you two are going to get along until you two get back to Evanston." Nora told them.

"Yes Nora." Vinny and Sarah replied at the same time.

"Bitch." Vinny said in a low tone so noone could hear him especially Nora.

"What was that?" Nora asked him.

"Nothing." Vinny replied.

"That's right it was nothing." Nora told him.

Vinny and Sarah don't say another word to each other the rest of dinner they just give each other dirty looks. After dinner Sarah decides to tell everyone that she's pregnant. She stands up and takes a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Sarah told them.

Vinny just stares at her. While everyone else congratulates her. Vinny goes up to her.

"So, you really are pregnant?" Vinny asked her.

"I just said that." Sarah told him.

"And Don really is the father?" Vinny then asked her.

"No." Sarah lied to him.

"Good because if he was I would had to kill him." Vinny told her.

Vinny hugs Sarah.

"Are you drunk?" Sarah asked him.

"I wish." Vinny replied.

"Then why did you just hug me?" Sarah then asked him.

"Because I'm happy for you." Vinny told her

"Thanks." Sarah replied.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. Not that smootly but, it goes by smooth as it possibly can with Sarah and Vinny in the same room all night.


	26. Leaving Lake Winnetka

I don't own any of the Barones mentioned in this fan fic.

Chapter 26: Leaving Lake Winnetka

"Where's Mike and Matt?" Charlie asked Vinny.

"After they got back from rappelling they fell asleep and haven't woke up since." Vinny replied.

"Mike is always asleep." Jake said to him.

"He works hard I can't blame him." Vinny told him.

"I work hard." Jake replied.

"You work at a skateboard shop." Vinny said to him.

"It's harder then it looks." Jake told him.

"You're always behind the register reading a magazine when I come in." Vinny then told him.

"I'm not always reading a magazine." Jake said to him.

"When I come in you always are." Vinny replied.

"Like your job is so hard." Jake said to him.

"It's so hard that I need people working under me so my company doesn't go belly up." Vinny told him.

"They do the work. You just sit on your ass." Jake then said to him.

"And I make over six hundred million dollars a year doing it." Vinny then said to him.

"I work seven days a week and I wouldn't see that much money in my lifetime." Charlie said to them.

"Charlie you know that you own the garage and you can take a few days off." Vinny said to him.

"I want to be loyal to my custumers." Charlie replied.

"Do you spend time with your sons?" Vinny then asked him.

"Of course I do. When I have the time." Charlie told him.

"Charlie you're going to work yourself to death. Take a few days off." Jake said to him.

"I can't." Charlie told him.

"Ann works as an artist. I'm sure she makes enough money." Vinny said to him.

"She does but, I like working at the garage." Charlie told him.

"I understand. It's your garage and you put your blood, sweat and tears into that garage." Vinny said to him.

"Exactlly. Just like you did with DiMirandas." Charlie said to him.

"I put my blood, sweat and tears into my shop." Jake said to them.

"Noone said you didn't." Charlie said to him.

"I'm just saying." Jake replied.

"Okay, Jake we get it." Vinny said to him.

"Hey guys." Tom said to them as he walked in.

"Hey National Champ." Vinny said to him.

"Uncle V, are you going to call me that everytime you see me?" Tom asked him.

"Well, that's what you are and nobody can take that away from you." Vinny told him.

"You're something else Uncle V." Tom said to him.

"Hey Tom let's see that ring again?" Jake asked him.

"Sure thing Uncle Jake." Tom said to him as he showed Jake his ring.

"I don't believe you have one of those rings Vinny." Jake said to him.

"And I don't believe you went to a Division 1 College." Vinny replied.

"That's not cool." Jake said to him.

"Yeah, Vinny I didn't go to a Divison 1 College either." Charlie said to him.

"I'm sorry I offended you guys. It isn't my fault that me and Tom both received football scholarships to Division 1 schools." Vinny told them.

"If I continued to play football I would of got a scholarship." Charlie told him.

"Charlie I needed football to get into college. That's all I had. You were into cars and that's what you do. You had something to fall back on in case football didn't work out." Vinny explained.

"Weren't yousmart in high school?" Jakeasked him.

"I was smart but, I only did enough to get by." Vinny told them.

"Come on Vinny." Jake said to him.

"I'm serious. I never studied and got like 85's in every class and 99's in Italian." Vinny told them.

"You had an advantage in Italian." Jake said to him.

"Which was?" Vinny then asked him.

"You're Italian." Jake replied.

"That's sterotyping." Vinny said to him.

"So, you sterotype everyone especially the Spanish." Jake told him.

"That's because they stole the Italian language and called it their own." Vinny explained.

"Just because it sounds similar doesn't mean they stole it." Charlie then said to them.

"Then why does Spanish and Italian sound almost the same?" Tom asked them.

"I'll tell you why. Because the Italians stole the Spanish language." Sarah told him as she came into the room.

"Don't you have speeding tickets to give out?" Vinny asked her.

"Here we go again." Jake said to himself.

"I'm on vacation. And don't you have to whack somebody and dump them in the lake?" Sarah then asked him.

"Yeah. Hold still while I get my gun." Vinny said to her sarcastically.

"Do you guys ever stop?" Charlie asked them.

"Uncle Charlie it's funny when these two go at it." Tom told him.

"It's going to be really funny when I put my foot up his ass." Sarah told him.

"Excuse me, what Division 1 College did you go to? Oh wait, you didn't that was me and Tom." Vinny said to her.

"You got lucky." Sarah said to him.

"It was talent not luck. You're lucky my cousin Robert was a Lieutenant in the NYPD and gave you a good recommendation." Vinny told him.

"That was your cousin. You had nothing to do with it." Sarah told him.

"I had to call in some huge favors." Vinny told him.

"Yeah right. All you did was call your cousin and because you guys are so tight he did you a solid." Sarah told him.

"He actually did you a solid." Vinny corrected her.

"Samething." Sarah replied.

"She went to college for Criminal Justice. That's how she got her job as a cop." Jake said to him.

"How do you think she become a Sergeant?" Vinny then asked him.

"She was a good Detective." Jake replied.

"Thank you Jake." Sarah replied.

"When you needed references who did you ask me to call?" Vinny then asked her.

"Your cousin Robert." Sarah said in a low tone.

"And who else did you use?" Vinny then asked her.

"Joey and Tony." Sarah then said in a low tone again.

"What did they do again?" Jake thenasked Vinny.

"They were retired FBI agents. And worked as Head Of Security at my HQ in New York City." Vinny told him.

"Didn't you use Vinny as a reference also?" Charlie then asked Sarah.

"Yes." Sarah sighed.

"So, Uncle V got you your Sergeant job?" Tom then asked her.

"He helped alittle." Sarah told him.

"Alittle? You would still be a Detective or at least a Sergeant for a year if it wasn't for me." Vinny told her.

"And in a month you're taking your Lieutenant test." Jake then said to her.

"I think I'll wait until after the baby before I take that test." Sarah told him.

"Gives you an extra nine months to study." Vinny told her.

"I know that's why I'm doing it." Sarah snapped at him.

"You must be pregnant. You all ready have the mood swings." Vinny then said to her.

"I'm not moody." Sarah replied.

"Pretty soon you'll get the morning sickness and then the cravings." Vinny then told her.

"I'm never getting a girl pregnant." Tom said to them.

"As long as you're going to marry her it's all right. If you have sex with a girl and you don't want to marry her wear protection. I always did." Vinny told him.

"Tom don't listen to your Uncle Vinny." Jake said to him.

"Yeah. Don't have sex until you're married." Sarah told him.

"Like you?" Vinny then asked her.

"You always do that. You always get on my case for no reason!" Sarah yelled at him.

"Don't give advice that you can't back up." Vinny replied.

Sarah gets up from the couch and leaves the room.

"You always have to do that." Jake said to him.

"Do what?" Vinny then asked him.

"Start with Sarah." Charlie told him.

"I'll go apologize." Vinny told them as he got up from the couch and went to go apologize to Sarah.

Vinny catches Sarah before she could leave.

"Sarah, wait." Vinny said to her.

"What do you want now?" Sarah asked him annoyed.

"I'm sorry for saying what I did in there." Vinny apologized to her.

Sarah crosses her arms like 'Yeah right.'

"I'm serious." Vinny replied after she crossed her arms.

"You're actually seriously?" Sarah asked him as she saw the look on hisface.

"Yeah, I'm serious." Vinny said to her.

"I don't know." Sarah said to him.

"Come on. Please? I'm really sorry." Vinny said to her.

"I guess I accept your apology." Sarah said to him.

"You guess? It's either 'Yes' or 'No' ." Vinny said to her.

"Yes, I accept your apology." Sarah said to him.

"That's great. Now, let's go back inside and I'll even do you a favor." Vinny said to her as he walked back inside.

"What's the favor? Vinny! Get your ass back out here and tell me the favor!" Sarah yelled to him.

Vinny tells Elliot that Andrew can spend the night at his cabin so him and Sarah can spend the last night at Lake Winnetka together.Andrew goes back to Vinny's cabin and the next mornging Elliot somes to pick him up. As Vinny packs his Z he looks at the lake.

"I hate this place." Vinny said to Matt.

"Whatever." Matt replied still tired from rappelling.

Matt gets into the Z and falls asleep in the passenger side. Vinny just shakes his head and smiles. Mike goes back with them to Evanston and stays at Vinny's house.

The End.


End file.
